Alone Until I Find You
by Impium.Trinitat
Summary: Quinn Fabray recibe una inesperada visita que le hará recordar un lejano pasado.
1. Prólogo

**N/A**. Bien, no tengo mucho que decir, este es sólo un breve preámbulo de lo que será esta historia. Si ha sido de su agrado, por favor dejen un comentario, diciendo que ha sido lo que les gusto o, en su defecto, lo que les desagradó.

**Disclaimer**. Obvio Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta es sólo un historia inspirada es sus entrañables personajes.

**PRÓLOGO**

Lucy Demir no se había movido del asiento del auto rentado que ahora estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento de la casa de retiro, un asilo exclusivo a dos horas del este de París. Sus ojos azules parecían perdidos en el campo de girasoles que se extendía a tan sólo unos metros de distancia; en su mente no había pensamiento alguno, no había dudas, no había preguntas. Se sentía vacía, perdida… lo cual era una reverenda estupidez, porque quién a sus cincuenta años de edad tenía problemas de identidad.

No era su culpa, de eso estaba plenamente segura. Toda su vida estuvo plagada de seguridad, siempre estuvo enfocada, Lucy sabía que no era perfecta (eso podían asegurarlo sus dos ex esposos) pero nunca reflexionó en su propia historia, en su propio origen porque siempre consideró ser parte de una honesta familia que, aunque nunca se identificó con ella, siempre respetó por su transparencia y forma de vivir la vida.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Lucy respiró profundamente, como si esa pequeña acción le diera el valor necesario, para luego salir del auto. Su caminar era lento, algo poco característico en ella, ya que Lucy, a sus cincuenta años, era una mujer vigorosa, una persona que siempre parecía tener prisa según le decían sus amistades. Con cautela abrió la puerta de cristal que la conducía inmediatamente a la recepción del asilo.

"_Bonjour_," saludó con cortesía la joven recepcionista, "_Que puis-je faire pour vous?_"

"_Salut, je suis à la recherche pour un des clients ... Quinn Fabray?_" Respondió Lucy en su torpe francés, ganándose así una gentil sonrisa de la recepcionista.

"Amegg'icáná, ¿ciegg'tó? ¿Cuál es su nombrgg'é?" Inquirió la chica con un encantador acento.

"Lucy Demir."

"Uhm… la señogg'á Fabggr'ay no tiené agendadá visitas," añadió la recepcionista mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador.

Lucy se acomodó un mechón de cabello negro tras de su oreja, "lo sé, supuse que podía tomarme la libertad de venir a visitarla," la mujer se encogió en hombros, "y charlar un poco con ella."

"No quiegg'ó pagg'ecer poco cogg'tés pegg'ó, ¿cuál es su rgg'elación con ella?"

"Ninguna," Lucy apretó los labios con fuerza antes de continuar, "soy hija de una de sus antiguas amigas, quería hablar un poco con ella acerca de mi madre pero si debo hacer una cita antes, puedo hacerla y regresar otro día." La mujer esperaba que la recepcionista le dijera exactamente eso, pues sentía que su valor disminuía con cada segundo transcurrido.

La joven sonrió, "estas prgg'eguntas son necesagg'ias pogg política del lugagg' además es saludable que la señogg'á Fabgg'ray tenga más visitas," la recepcionista se puso de pie, "venga conmigo."

Lucy siguió a la chica por un pasillo que conducía al jardín del retiro, en donde se podía ver un pequeño lago artificial y grandes árboles que impedían el paso del agresivo sol. Muchos de los huéspedes jugaban ajedrez, cartas o damas, otros charlaban y otros más caminaban por el terreno.

La recepcionista llevó a Lucy hacia una de las bancas que estaban justo frente al lago, en donde se encontraba una solitaria anciana que leía relajadamente.

"_Attendez ici, s'il vous plaît_," dijo la joven antes de acercarse a la señora.

Lucy observó a Quinn, se sentía nerviosa porque, a pesar de que esa mujer tenía respuestas de su desconocido pasado, también resultaba ser su escritora favorita. Lucy nunca se imaginó conocer a uno de sus ídolos bajo estas circunstancias.

"_Madame Demirgg, _adelante," dijo la recepcionista, "si necesita algo mi nombrgg'e es Hélèn y sabe donde encontrgg'agg'me," añadió la chica antes de alejarse.

La mujer suspiró con decisión antes de acercarse a Quinn.

"¿Señora Fabray?" Los ojos azules de Lucy observaron a la mujer, quien la miraba con curiosidad. "Soy Lucy Demir, hija de Brittany Demir."

"Brittany Demir," repitió la anciana, su mirada verde avellana inspeccionó a la mujer frente a ella, empezando por su cabello negro azabache de rizos abiertos, enmarcando un rostro atractivo, de pómulos coquetos, un par de cejas y largas pestañas oscuras que resaltaban sus ojos azules, sus labios eran voluptuosos pero no demasiado grandes y era bastante obvio que cuando la mujer sonreía, un par de hoyuelos decoraban su perfectas mejillas. Su piel poseía un ligero bronceado natural, su complexión era delgada y sus manos parecían estar meticulosamente cuidadas; vestía de forma sencilla, un par de jeans, flat negros y una blusa blanca algo holgada.

"¿La… la recuerda?" Preguntó Lucy con incertidumbre.

Quinn dejó escapar una áspera risa, "tengo ochenta años, querida, y te aseguro que mi mente está tan lúcida como la tuya," la mujer se quitó los anteojos de lectura, "y claro que recuerdo a tu madre, una mujer difícil de olvidar." Quinn suspiró con algo de indiferencia, "pero siéntate, por favor." Lucy se sentó junto a la escritora, se sentía incómoda y nerviosa, "¿cómo está ella?"

Lucy se mordió el labio mientras desviaba la mirada, "ella, uhm… hace seis meses, ella murió."

Un silencio surgió entre ambas mujeres, la morena se atrevió a mirar a la mujer que estaba a su lado, quien tenía fija su mirada en el lago. Lucy había visto innumerables fotografías de Quinn, había sido una mujer hermosa y, de cierta forma, lo seguía siendo, aún con su cabello blanco platinado y las marcas que la vida había plasmado en su rostro.

"¿Fue apacible? Su partida, quiero decir." La voz de Quinn era callada, pero parecía que la pregunta había sido forzada.

"Lo fue… creo que era algo que deseaba," Lucy suspiró con cansancio, "hace diez años le diagnosticaron Alzheimer, su deterioro fue más rápido de lo que los doctores pronosticaron por lo que comenzó a presentar cuadros de depresión por no poder recordar muchas cosas que ella consideraba importantes."

"Terrible," fue lo único que dijo Quinn.

"De las últimas ocasiones que la vi, ella uhm… ella me confesó que no era mi madre biológica y puede comprender, señora Fabray, lo confuso que eso resultó para mí." Lucy se aclaró la garganta, "ella no podía recordar nada por más que yo preguntaba pero me dijo que la buscara a usted, así que, aquí estoy, implorándole que me diga todo eso que mis padres me escondieron por cincuenta años."

Quinn levantó ambas cejas en signo de sorpresa, "increíble, digna de la Trinidad, Brittany," dijo la anciana para luego soltar una risa sombría.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Lucy," Quinn pronunció con lentitud el nombre, como si pudiera saborear cada letra, "sé lo que quieres saber, pero por lo que me dices, por lo que _no_ sabes, no creo que estés lista."

La morena dejó escapar una risa forzada, "señora Fabray…"

"Quinn, llámame Quinn."

"_Quinn_," Lucy miró con determinación a la otra mujer, "tengo cincuenta años, he vivido cincuenta años pensando que mis padres son Brittany y Eray Demir, que mi indiferencia hacia sus otros tres hijos me hacían una pésima hermana mayor, que mi falta de cariño hacia mi familia me hacían un pésimo ser humano y una hija malagradecida…" la mujer cerró los ojos con desesperación. "Necesito saber quién soy y tú eres la única persona que me puede ayudar."

Los ojos verde avellana de Quinn miraban con indiferencia a la morena, "tienes que tener en claro que lo que yo te diga no cambia quién eres. Tú estás buscando una justificación para todo eso que sientes hacia tu familia y te aseguro que no te sentirás mejor con lo que te diré, no sentirás reconciliación, ni alivio," la anciana colocó su separador de hojas en su libro antes de cerrarlo y dejarlo a lado suyo. Quinn parecía aburrida, "pero si quieres saber tu pasado, quién fue tu madre y qué fue lo que sucedió, te ruego que mantengas la mente abierta."

Lucy suspiró de forma tranquila, "te aseguro, Quinn, que soy una mujer de mente muy abierta."

Quinn desvió su mirada al mismo tiempo que esbozaba su dulce, maquiavélica y clásica sonrisa. _'Veamos que tanto puedes soportar'_, pensó la mujer.

"Tienes que saber en primer lugar que Brittany siempre fue hábil para manejar la información, era su talento, pero nunca pensé que se guardaría por tantos años el hecho de que tú tenías otra madre. Nunca imaginé que le avergonzaría decir la verdad." Dijo Quinn a forma de reproche. "Ahora confirmo que era tan arpía como cualquier otra persona."

Lucy se sintió un muy sorprendida por esas palabras, la forma en cómo la escritora hablaba de su madre no era amistosa en lo más mínimo. "¿Esto tiene que ver con la razón del porqué mi madre biológica me abandonó?"

Los ojos verde avellana de Quinn miraron a Lucy de forma inquisidora, "tú madre no te abandonó, ella te amó desde el momento en el que supo que estaba embarazada, estaba feliz de saber que tendría una niña, tenía grandes planes para ti, todo lo que hacía lo hacía pensando en ti y en nadie, escúchame bien, _en nadie más_."

"¿Entonces por qué me dejó?" Desafió Lucy, su voz era siseante. "Si tanto me amaba, ¿por qué me dejó con una mujer que no me entendía, con una familia que no se esforzaba por entenderme?" La voz de la mujer no había aumentado de volumen, pero era claro que sentía un gran resentimiento.

Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad, "porque esa mujer sigue siendo tu madre, quizás no biológica pero estuvo en el momento en el que te concibieron, Brittany es tu madre, así como lo es Santana López."

La castaña frunció el ceño, "¿Santana López? ¿La misma Santana López, fundadora de la Compañía de Danza Moderna "_LEPOREM_"?"

"¿Así que has escuchado hablar de ella?" Inquirió con satisfacción la escritora.

Lucy se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja, "mi hijo es bailarín de esa compañía. Cuando fue admitido, fue tanta su emoción que no dejaba de hablar de Santana López, ella… ella es su ídolo."

Quinn sonrió, "la vida está llena de coincidencias."

"Murió en París," dijo Lucy, "y era joven."

"El 21 de septiembre de 2024," añadió Quinn sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la morena.

"Mi cumpleaños," dijo de forma sombría la mujer, un nudo se formó en su garganta y sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, lágrimas que ni siquiera había derramado en el funeral de Brittany, "ella murió dándome a luz."

Quinn permaneció en silencio, atenta a los sonidos que le rodeaban. Su mente le jugaba una mala broma, porque en ese momento escuchó el timbre de un teléfono, era un eco abismal, era un dolor que aún se le clavaba en el pecho, en la mente, en el alma.

"No estabas lista para nacer, Santana tenía apenas veintiséis semanas de embarazo cuando un auto la atropelló, los doctores tenían planeado salvarla pero ella…" la voz de Quinn se quebró sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, "pero ella exigió que te salvaran a ti aún cuando tus probabilidades de sobrevivir eran de menos de un veinte por ciento. Los médicos querían ignorar su demanda pero Santana sabía que tú podías logarlo porque desde el principio demostraste que las estadísticas no podían ser aplicadas en ti…" la mujer sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, era una amarga emoción que se tragó con fuerza.

"Gran prematuro," los ojos de Quinn parecían perdidos en el tiempo, "así te llamaban los doctores. Pesabas apenas ochocientos gramos y medías cuarenta y cinco centímetros; tus ojos no podían soportar la luz y tu piel era tan blanca, transparente es la palabra…" La escritora podía recordar cada detalle de aquellos momentos, aún podía sentir el desasosiego, "no tenías muchas esperanzas pero Santana tenía razón…" la escritora se mofó de forma cruel, "ella, en donde quiera que se encuentre, debe estar gozando por lo que acabo de decir."

"Tú estuviste ahí," susurró Lucy, incrédula por el comportamiento de quien era su ídolo, "¿y mi madre? ¿Dónde estaba Brittany?"

Quinn suspiró con fuerza, "en Estados Unidos, ella no sabía que Santana estaba embarazada, así que cuando le llamé ella se puso furiosa, tomó el primer avión a París, pasaron quince horas pero para el momento en el que Brittany llegó, Santana ya estaba muerta y tú estabas en cuidado intensivo."

"¿Y mi padre biológico?"

"Hombre caucásico de ascendencia holandesa con la matricula H2987," dijo Quinn de forma mecánica, "Brittany y Santana estaban casadas, Lucy. Su matrimonio fue algo que no pensaron y su decisión de embarazarse fue como un estúpido medio para salvar su matrimonio, o eso fue lo que Brittany pensaba, pero no fue así. Santana presentó la demanda de divorcio dos semanas después de hacer el primer intento de inseminación. En ese entonces todavía era un proceso largo, podían pasar años antes de que la inseminación fuera exitosa. Santana siempre amó a Brittany, pero ya no estaba enamorada de ella así que decidió de forma adulta no seguir con la relación y sin saber que ya estaba embarazada presentó la demanda de divorcio."

'_Mente abierta, mente abierta, mente abierta'_ se repetía una y otra vez Lucy. Toda esa información era más de lo que se esperaba, en menos de media hora había descubierto una gran pieza de la vida de su madre, una mujer que siempre pensó conocer y que ahora no sabía quién era. Había descubierto que su madre biológica había dado la vida por ella, dándole su confianza desde antes de nacer.

Lucy sentía que se hiperventilaba.

Quinn observó a la morena, su consternación era palpable pero no estaba dispuesta a detenerse, si la mujer quería saber la verdad, entonces tendría la verdad. Quizás estaba siendo un tanto agresiva, quizás estaba dejando salir su resentimiento en una mujer que no tenía la culpa de su soledad, de su pérdida.

'_¿Por qué me dejaste?'_ Era la pregunta que se hacía la escritora todos los días. _'¿Por qué me la quitaste?'_

"Tus madres eran jóvenes e impulsivas. Brittany comenzó una aventura con tu padre cuando aún estaba casada con Santana y Santana tampoco fue una mártir, ella también tuvo una larga relación con otra mujer…"

Lucy se puso de pie rápidamente, "Detente, por favor." Sus ojos azules le rogaban a Quinn por un respiro, "te agradezco el tiempo pero esto es…"

"¿Demasiado?" Cuestionó la escritora con algo de ironía en la voz.

La morena detectó el sarcasmo de Quinn, lo cual provocó que su mirada se endureciera. ¿Acaso esta mujer se deleitaba con su sufrimiento?

"No sé cuál es tu problema, entiendo que estés amargada," se atrevió a decir Lucy, "pero sí, esto es demasiado. Mi madre dijo que eras su amiga, que podía confiar en ti, pero realmente, para tus ochenta años, eras toda una perra."

Quinn se colocó nuevamente sus anteojos de lectura, "tú querías saber la verdad, ¿no es así? Pues así la tienes."

Lucy tensó su mandíbula, "tiene razón, quería saber de forma tan amena cómo mi madre terminó muerta y como, según su relato, fui una estúpida decisión… muchas gracias, señora Fabray, por esta repugnante media hora," dijo con sarcasmo la morena antes de dirigirse con paso firme hacia la salida.

Quinn abrió de nueva cuenta su libro, sin embargo no pudo concentrarse en las palabras impresas en él. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba por completo en el respaldo del asiento…

No estaba lista, fue el pensamiento que se cruzaba por su mente. Quinn Fabray no estaba preparada para ver a la hija de Santana… tan parecida a ella, su intensa mirada que, a pesar de poseer un matiz totalmente diferente a la cálida mirada de Santana, era igual de expresiva. Sus facciones, su cuerpo, su porte, eran herencia de la latina.

La escritora cerró los ojos, no podía creer que Brittany Pierce – _Demir_ – no le hubiera dicho la verdad a su hija. Tuvo cuarenta años para hablar con ella, para mostrarle a la consciente mujer que dio la vida por una hija que no conocería y, en lugar de eso, Brittany le dejó una tarea difícil a la mujer que había perdido todo sentido emocional. Quinn era una mujer lúcida, aún era autosuficiente pero con una invalidez emocional colosal… porque el mismo día que Santana murió se llevó consigo el corazón de Quinn, la dejó vacía, triste, enfadada, amargada…

Y quizás, el único vestigio de la existencia de Santana que pudo salvar a Quinn, Brittany se lo llevó sin importarle nada.

"_¡Es mi hija!"_ Fueron las palabras de Brittany ese último día.

Un par de tristes lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Quinn. "Lo arruiné, Dios, qué estúpida soy."

Quinn Fabray había perdido la fe en la esperanza pero, por primera vez en cincuenta años, esperaba que Lucy Demir no fuera como Santana, Brittany o ella misma y regresara… porque aún tenía mucho qué decir.

Porque si Brittany no había tenido el valor de decirle la historia tras de su existencia a su hija, Quinn lo haría.


	2. Heartbreak

**N/A. **Ok, no sé de dónde salieron estas 6, 500 palabras, es un capítulo bastante largo y espero que no se aburran con él.

Quizás esta parea no es de las favoritas, pero creo, en mi mente loca, que en realidad tiene mucho sentido y eso lo iré explicando con forme vaya avanzando el fic. Finalmente, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y espero recibir más, me encantaría leer algunas de sus ideas.

**Heartbreak**

Lucy estaba recostada sobre su toalla, sus ojos azules miraban atentamente el cielo y sus matices que oscilaban entre el naranja y el azul, y las escasas nubes que se esparcían por el firmamento habían adquirido un suave color rosado. La noche no tardaría en llegar, pero la mujer aún podía escuchar algunas risas inocentes de los pocos niños que aún se encontraban nadando en el lago y las voces de algunas madres que les urgían a salir ya del agua.

Habían transcurrido un par de días desde su visita a la casa de retiro y Lucy debía admitir que ya no se sentía tan enfadada con Quinn Fabray. Había repasado la situación una y otra vez en su mente, tratando de encontrar una razón lógica para su comportamiento. Era claro que la morena no conocía a la anciana en absoluto, pero conocía su trabajo, había leído cada una de sus obras desde los quince años y, gracias a ello, sabía que Quinn Fabray, la escritora, era una mujer sumamente realista, asertiva y visceral. Sus libros podían ser descritos como oscuros porque sus personajes mostraban siempre una doble personalidad, no eran perfectos, no eran héroes ni villanos y sus finales eran siempre decepcionantes, tristes e inesperados.

Al conocer a Quinn, Lucy pudo ver en ella a cada uno de esos personajes tan entrañables, pudo sentir rápidamente el pesar que dominada cada relato y era obvio que esa anciana mujer había recorrido una difícil vida, llena de dolor.

Sin embargo, Lucy se sentía contrariada, quería volver a ese asilo y hablar una vez más con Quinn Fabray, quizás por masoquismo, quizás porque se sentía emocionada de hablar con esa escritora que no temía decir que era posible sentir desagrado sin ninguna razón aparente, que era mejor ser una cabrona arpía que una hipócrita mosca muerta, pero, por otro lado, luego de recordar la situación y pasar por alto la agresión de la mujer, Lucy estaba segura que en los ojos de Quinn había una tristeza permanente…

La morena se incorporó por puro impulso pues una vaga idea la asaltaba, una idea que la atormentaría por el resto de su vida en caso de no volver a hablar con la amiga de su madre, de sus madres.

Lucy tomó su cámara y la guardó con extrema precaución en su bolso especial, el objeto era prácticamente una reliquia y esperaba heredársela a alguno de sus hijos algún día. Al ponerse de pie, tomó su toalla y antes de dirigirse al auto, miró por última vez aquel paisaje natural.

_~~~Q~S~~~_

"_Madame Demig'_ veo que no ha tag'dado en volveg'," dijo Hélèn al ver a Lucy entrar al lugar y tratando de disimular su entusiasmo.

La mujer se quitó las gafas de sol al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una gentil sonrisa, "espero que me recuerdes por tener una mente excepcional y no porque las personas que visitan el hogar sean escasos."

Hélèn se encogió en hombros al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se hacía más pequeña. "Lamentablemente está usted en lo cogg'ecto, los visitantes son pocos pegg'o es difícil no rgg'ecog'dag'la," era fácil ver el acentuado rubor que ahora invadía el rostro de la chica, "no todos los días entrg'a al hogar la fotógrg'afa Lucy Demig."

Lucy dejó escapar una ligera carcajada, "veo que conoces mi trabajo." La recepcionista asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, "¿por qué no lo mencionaste antes?"

La joven rodó los ojos de forma juguetona, "no quegg'ía incomodag'la y pag'eceg' una chica fanática. Además, la prg'imeg'a vez que vino lucía neg'viosa pegg'o la entiendo, _madame_ Fabrg'ay es bastante intimidante."

"De verdad lo es," respondió Lucy, "pero dime, ¿cómo es que conoces mi trabajo?"

Los ojos verdes de la joven se iluminaron al escuchar la pregunta de la morena. "Hace dos años vi exposición de sus fotografías 'Delig'io' en el _Grand Palais_ y me enamog'é de su trg'abajo. Usted me inspig'ó pagg'a estudiag' ag'te."

Lucy desvió la mirada ante aquella muestra de admiración, se sentía realmente conmovida y su ego crecía exponencialmente. "Estaré unos cuantos días más por aquí, así que quizás podrías enseñarme un poco de tu trabajo y podríamos discutir algunas cosas acerca de lo que quieres hacer más adelante."

Los ojos de Hélèn se abrieron de par en par y parecía que el color se había drenado de su blanco rostro. "_Oh mon Dieu!_ _Ce serait génial!_"

La morena dejó escapar una nueva carcajada, "más adelante también podrás contarme el por qué trabajas aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora," los ojos azules de Lucy se tornaron un poco más serios, "¿crees que la señora Fabray quiera recibirme?"

La recepcionista se aclaró la garganta, tratando de contener su emoción. "Pog' supuesto, _Madame Fabrg'ay_ dijo que usted rg'egrg'esaría. Ella está en la biblioteca, prg'imeg' piso al fondo."

Lucy guardó silencio por un instante, sorprendida de que la escritora estuviera segura de su regreso. "Uhm… bueno, entonces es mejor que no la haga esperar, ¿cierto?"

La mujer se despidió momentáneamente de la joven antes de dirigirse hacia la biblioteca. Los minutos del trayecto parecieron eternos y Lucy no sabía que esperar, después de todo, tras su primera visita, Quinn se había mostrado renuente ante su presencia.

_~~~Q~S~~~_

La biblioteca era un espacio luminoso aunque no muy extenso, tres de las cuatro paredes estaban totalmente escondidas tras los libreros y justo frente a la puerta, se extendía una gran ventana que sustituía a la cuarta pared. Había varios sillones y cerca de ellos había mesitas de café con algunas lámparas de decoración.

Lucy observó que Quinn se encontraba sentada cerca de la ventana, en su regazo había un libro abierto pero su mirada estaba fija en el paisaje tras el cristal.

"¿Señora Fabray?"

La mujer no se molestó en dirigirle la mirada a la recién llegada, "te dije que me llamaras Quinn."

La morena suspiró, "después de nuestra última charla, no creí que fuera prudente."

Los ojos verde avellana de la anciana por fin se atrevieron a enfrentar a los azules de Lucy. "Me disculpo por eso," Quinn acarició la trenza estilo espiga con el que esa mañana decidió peinar su cabello, "debes entender que todo esto fue una sorpresa para mí. No estaba lista."

La fotógrafa se mordió el labio inferior, "y aún así supo que volvería."

Quinn dejó escapar una grave risa, "no lo sabía pero esperaba que lo hicieras." La anciana palpó el lugar junto a ella, indicándole a Lucy que se sentara, "habría quedado como una patética perdedora si no hubieses vuelto." Lucy esbozó una relajada sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a la escritora. "¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Francia?"

"Una semana más, ¿por qué?"

"Quisiera visitar París el fin de semana y tú eres mi boleto para salir de aquí." Respondió Quinn sin recato alguno.

Lucy frunció el ceño, "¿París?"

"París es encantador en verano y un viaje en tren es la mejor manera de recordar." Dijo Quinn con una voz llena de melancolía.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia de un viaje en auto?"

La escritora rodó los ojos con un poco de fastidio. "Eres fotógrafa, tú deberías saber la diferencia. Además, a Santana le encantaba viajar en tren, solía decir que no había mejor forma de viajar por Europa."

La morena guardó silencio por un instante, se sentía sorprendida de que su ídolo supiera de su trabajo, aunque a estas alturas no debía sentirse así, se había forjado una reputación pero se sentía alagada de que Quinn Fabray, la escritora y guionista, la reconociera como artista.

"Quinn," Lucy sentía que la curiosidad la carcomía, podía ver como los ojos de la otra mujer se suavizaban cuando pronunciaba el nombre de su madre biológica. "Tú mencionaste que mi madre, Santana, había tenido una larga relación con otra mujer mientras estuvo casada con mi mamá."

"Así es…" murmuró la escritora, sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación.

"Tú eres esa mujer, ¿verdad?"

Quinn suspiró entrecortadamente. "Sí." Entre ambas mujeres surgió un momento de silencio, "no fue algo yo hubiera previsto, créeme que nunca me imaginé estar en esa situación…" la anciana dejó escapar un risa forzada, "por mucho tiempo, Santana y yo fuimos rivales, vivíamos para sabotearnos, para arruinarnos la existencia. Éramos unas caprichosas, éramos envidiosas y extremadamente inseguras."

"Dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso," dijo Lucy con ironía.

La escritora sonrió con complicidad. "Me parece que entre tu madre y yo nunca hubo odio. Te repito, éramos muy inseguras y debíamos deshacernos de esa impotencia de alguna forma, así que lo canalizamos en una estúpida rivalidad que terminó cuando teníamos dieciocho años."

"Supongo que con la madurez es posible resolver cualquier problema."

Quinn comenzó a reír de forma divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza, "nada de eso, simplemente, nos acostamos."

"Entonces…" Lucy masajeó su sien izquierda al sentir un poco de dolor en esa zona. Realmente no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, "¿tú y mi madre tuvieron una relación antes de que ella se casara con mi mamá?"

"Oh no, Dios no," Quinn parecía aterrorizada ante esa idea, "en ese entonces Santana estaba muy enamorada de Brittany, lamentablemente ellas apenas habían terminado su relación, San estaba muy dolida todavía y yo sólo fui un desliz, una forma de olvidar y seguir adelante."

La fotógrafa comenzaba a percatarse de que ni ella ni sus hermanos conocían en lo más mínimo a su madre. "¿Es decir que ellas ya habían tenido una relación, terminaron y luego se reencontraron?"

"Fueron novias poco menos de un año, rompieron cuando Santana se fue a la Universidad. Todos nos sorprendimos cuando nos enteramos de eso porque ellas tenían esta romántica historia de amor, las mejores amigas que se enamoran y pasarían el resto de su vida juntas…" Quinn cerró los ojos al sentir una ola de sentimientos encontrados, "de haber sido así, quizás Santana aún estaría aquí," susurró la escritora.

Lucy tomó la mano de la otra mujer con empatía. "Quinn, si no estás lista para hablar yo…"

"No," interrumpió la anciana, "no he hablado de esto con nadie, ya es hora de que lo haga y quién mejor que tú." Quinn suspiró profundamente, "en fin, Santana, al poco tiempo, se arrepintió de su decisión y quiso recuperar a Brittany pero ella ya tenía una relación con un chico, Sam."

"Espera," Lucy levantó su mano izquierda, haciendo una señal de alto, "¿te refieres a Samuel Evans?" La fotógrafa comenzó a reír divertida cuando la escritora respondió de manera afirmativa, "No puedo creerlo, es el hombre más extraño que he conocido, cuando era niña él siempre trataba de hacer estas horrendas imitaciones que no hacían reír a nadie, salvo a mi mamá."

Quinn sonrió con añoranza, en su mente estaba la imagen de un joven Sam, con su sonrisa tímida y su cabello rubio que siempre le cubría la frente. "Es bastante perverso el hecho de que tus madres y yo tuvimos una relación con él en algún momento… creo que no sabíamos el concepto de 'el ex de tu mejor amiga'."

Lucy frunció el ceño, "¿las tres anduvieron con Sam 'labios de sapo'?"

Quinn comenzó a reír, "¿labios de sapo?"

"¿Acaso nunca se dieron cuenta del tamaño de su boca?" El rostro de Lucy reflejó desagrado, "daba miedo y nunca logré entender cómo es que tenía esas enormes fauces."

La escritora quedó absorta ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella, por un instante sintió que Santana estaba junto a ella, era como ver su rostro una vez más pero con veinte años más. Por mucho años trató de imaginar a la latina sin esta apariencia jovial, Santana sería eternamente joven en su mente y ese recuerdo le causaba un nudo en la garganta a Quinn, pero ahora, tener a Lucy ahí, le transportó a una realidad en donde la morena aún estaba viva.

"_¿Quinn?_"

La voz de la fotógrafa parecía ser un eco lejano que trajo de regreso a la otra mujer. "Perdón, ¿decías?"

"Pregunté que, ¿luego qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasó cuando mi madre regresó?"

"Oh, cierto, uhm… Brittany no regresó con Santana, no lo hizo porque no la amara, estoy segura que tu mamá aún tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por San, pero regresar con ella significaba que Santana tendría que quedarse en Lima y Brittany no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar los sueños de San, así que para impulsar a tu madre, Britt decidió quedarse con Sam, rompiendo así el corazón de Santana."

"Mamá tenía formas muy extrañas de demostrar su amor," susurró Lucy.

"Ya lo creo, pero fue bueno, Santana decidió seguir su sueño y se fue a Nueva York para tratar de encontrar su vocación, su destino. Trabajó de mesera, atendiendo bares hasta que un día, decidió tomar clases de baile en el programa de extensión de NYADA. Así fue como descubrió que tenía talento, aunque muchos pensamos que trataría de perseguir una carrera musical," en los labios de Quinn se formó una sonrisa soñadora y sus ojos verdes brillaron con destellos dorados, "tu madre tenía una voz encantadora, era desgarradora, llena de emoción, pero también podía ser íntima…" la escritora cerró los ojos cuando sintió que su piel se erizaba. "Muy sensual," murmuró la mujer más para sí misma.

Lucy se sintió incómoda, era como si estuviera invadiendo un momento muy personal en la vida de Quinn, por lo que se limitó a guardar silencio y a sólo observar mientras se preguntaba si esta mujer aún no podía superar la pérdida de un pasado amor.

"Santana tenía un poder para relacionarse con la gente, de encantarla, quizás era su belleza, o su carisma, o simplemente una mezcla de ambos," siguió la escritora al cabo de un par de minutos, "y eventualmente, conoció a mucha gente. Uno de ellos fue un agente de publicidad que le consiguió varios comerciales…" La mujer comenzó a reír, "algunos fueron desastrosos y ridículos pero cuando el agente la vio bailar, ese día le presentó una grandiosa oferta para ser el rostro oficial de la línea JUST DANCE de Nike, hizo comerciales, su rostro estaba en las avenidas principales de todo el mundo, hacía sesiones de fotos y videos musicales. Se volvió bastante conocida pero Santana se dio cuenta de que ella quería hacer otra cosa, así que con el dinero que ganó lo invirtió y creó _LEPOREM._

"En aquel entonces, _LEPOREM_ era un pequeño estudio de baile en donde los amigos de Santana podían trabajar, sus primeros alumnos eran chicos que acaban de ingresar a Juilliard o a NYADA y más tarde ingresaron chicos más jóvenes, lo que ahora es el grupo de jóvenes talentos. Y finalmente, el estudio se fue convirtiendo en la principal fuente de bailarines para videos musicales y obras de teatro."

"Era ambiciosa." Dijo de pronto Lucy.

Quinn miró a la fotógrafa con orgullo, "no tienes idea, Santana quería dejar huella y lo logró a una edad muy temprana. Quizás eso no era lo que ella soñaba cuando estaba en preparatoria pero el resultado fue mucho más grande de lo que ella hubiera pensado." La escritora se mordió el labio inferior, "en el verano de 2018, _LEPOREM _abrió su segundo estudio en Los Ángeles y hubo una gran inauguración. Santana decidió darle el control de ese nuevo lugar a uno de nuestros viejos amigos, Mike Chang, y para sorpresa de tu madre, una de las invitadas de Mike fue tu mamá, Brittany.

"Para ese momento, Brittany ya había terminado la Universidad y estaba trabajando en Los Angeles Times como asistente de redacción y cuando ella y Santana se reencontraron, la chispa resurgió, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo Brittany. Ellas comenzaron una nueva relación gracias a que Brittany encontró un empleo en el New York Post como escritora en la sección de ciencia y tecnología; no tardaron en mudarse a un departamento en Soho y, cuando pasó exactamente un año, Brittany le propuso matrimonio a Santana y San, obviamente dijo que sí."

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa incrédula, pues no podía imaginarse a su madre arrodillada frente a otra mujer, sosteniendo un anillo de compromiso, nerviosa y a la espera de una respuesta afirmativa. Prometiendo un para siempre… pero que no pudo ser cumplido a causa de otra persona.

"¿Y tú?" Inquirió Lucy. Sus ojos azules miraron con detenimiento a la otra mujer, había algo que no tenía sentido para la fotógrafa, si sus madres y Quinn solían ser la mejores amigas, ¿cómo era que Quinn Fabray se enamoró de Santana? No era algo que hubiere sucedido de pronto, el amor no era un sentimiento espontáneo. Lucy Demir tenía cincuenta años, tenía experiencia, tenía astucia, sabía leer a las personas, se había casada tres veces y, por lo tanto, tenía la pequeña impresión de que su escritora favorita estaba escondiendo sus propios secretos. "¿Qué pasaba contigo en ese momento?"

Quinn no pudo soportar la mirada de la morena, por lo que dirigió sus ojos hacia la ventana. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y, por un momento, pensó que lo mejor era mantener ese relato enfocado en las madres de Lucy, pero Quinn sabía que la fotógrafa estaba ahí para saber su pasado y ella misma había sido parte de él, había estado en las primeras etapas de su existencia, momentos en los que Brittany no estuvo. Al igual que Santana, había hecho planes para esta madura mujer, así que, Quinn Fabray también era protagonista de esta historia…

_~~~Q~S~~~_

Quinn no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado de pie en medio de su cuarto de hotel, mirando fijamente al vestido amarillo que se encontraba posado sobre su cama y, junto a él, la elegante invitación color perla con las iniciales _B & S _cuidadosamente dibujadas con tinta negra y un bello listón plateado que parecía sellar el sobre.

La rubia no podía describir la sensación que la invadía pero estaba segura que la felicidad no era una de ellas. Quizás era envidia, ya que sus amigas estaban a punto de dar un paso con el que Quinn siempre soñó de niña; quizás era enfado porque consideraba que esta situación era un acto impulsivo que podía terminar en un desastre rotundo; quizás era decepción porque Brittany estaba por desposar a la única persona que no temía decirle la verdad, por más cruel que ésta fuera; quizás eran celos porque Santana era la persona, la mujer que le hacía sentirse…

La rubia cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza, como si este pequeño movimiento pudiera borrar los pensamientos que se apoderaban de su mente. Quinn respiró profundamente antes de acercarse hacia la cama, decidida a no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo cual no representaba desafío alguno, pues estaba acostumbrada a esconderse tras esa falsa seguridad que tanto la caracterizaba, una máscara que nadie podía ver, salvo una persona, una persona que estaba por casarse y de quien Quinn sería su dama de honor.

Quinn se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, el vestido corte A strapless se veía perfecto en ella, su cabello rubio estaba totalmente recogido y su maquillaje era discreto y elegante; los músculos de sus piernas se marcaban gracias a las elegantes zapatillas negras que hacían juego con el delgado listón que se encontraba en la cintura del vestido. El gusto de Santana era sin duda impecable y la rubia tenía la ligera impresión de que el diseño de los vestidos de sus damas había sido elegido precisamente para resaltar la belleza de Quinn.

La escritora suspiró por enésima vez ese día antes de mirar el reloj, eran ya las 10 am y faltaban escasas dos horas para que la ceremonia diera inicio y, como dama de honor, debía asistir a la novia en los detalles finales, por lo que la rubia tomó su cartera negra, cerciorándose de que su llave electrónica estuviera ahí para luego salir de la habitación.

Para comodidad de muchos de los invitados, Santana y Brittany se había asegurado de reservar varios cuartos de hotel, así que el recorrido de Quinn hacia la suite de su mejor amiga no fue muy largo. Antes de golpear la puerta, la rubia podía escuchar un fuerte bullicio y las voces emocionadas de Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes. La puerta pronto se abrió, mostrando a una elegante Maribel López, quien no se veía muy contenta.

"Maribel, buenos días," saludó Quinn con cortesía antes de entrar a la habitación.

La mujer sonrió forzadamente antes de responder, "¿qué tal Quinn? ¿Cómo te va?"

La puerta se cerró con un suave _click_, apartando la conmoción de esa lujosa habitación del resto del mundo, atrapando a Quinn en ese cuarto sin poder encontrar una salida.

"Bien," respondió secamente la rubia, "un poco ocupada estos días."

"Tana me dijo que ya lograste vender uno de tus guiones." En el rostro de Maribel se formó una sincera sonrisa.

Quinn no pudo esconder el rubor de sus mejillas, pero no sabía si era por la muestra de admiración que la morena dejaba mostrar o porque Santana estuviera al pendiente de sus logros.

"No ha sido mucho, una productora independiente en Reino Unido lo compró y quizás lo use para una película para televisión," respondió la escritora con humildad.

"Bueno, el éxito que perdura se construye con esfuerzo," Maribel tomó con gentileza la mano de la joven, dándole un pequeño apretón, "te esperan grandes cosas Quinn."

La chica sonrió tímidamente, "eso espero."

"De eso estoy segura, cariño, mi tercer ojo mexicano puede verlo."

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír divertidas. "Ahora sé de donde Santana sacó esa frase."

"¡Vamos, Santana! No puedes quedarte todo el día ahí. ¡Sal de una buena vez!" Exclamó Kurt, logrando que Quinn y Maribel desviaran sus miradas hacia la puerta del baño.

"_No… no saldré de aquí_," dijo la voz de la latina al otro lado de la puerta.

"Está entrando en pánico," Maribel suspiró con cansancio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, "¿Tana, por qué no quieres abrir la puerta?"

"_Me veo espantosa, el vestido no es el correcto y mi rostro es un desastre."_

"Cariño, estoy segura que no es así, tu vestido es hermoso y aún falta el maquillaje. Todo estará bien." Las palabras de Maribel podrían parecer dulces ante los oídos de todos, pero Quinn conocía a la mujer, había visto su semblante desde que abrió la puerta, lo débil de su sonrisa y la poca emoción que esas palabras encerraban…

"_No estoy muy segura de eso,_" respondió Santana con inseguridad.

La escritora cerró los ojos con fuerza, inhaló profundamente y exhaló lentamente; no estaba segura del porqué accedió a ser la dama de honor pero sabía que, de cierta forma, era su obligación apoyar a la novia.

"Santana, abre la puerta y déjame entrar," dijo Quinn con autoridad, con ambas manos sobre sus caderas y una fría seriedad en sus ojos.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera lo suficiente para que Quinn pudiera entrar al baño y, un segundo después, la misma puerta se cerró con fuerza.

Los ojos verdes de la rubia se abrieron de par en par y sentía que su mandíbula había caído al suelo, era como si su cerebro hubiera experimentado un breve corto circuito y toda capacidad de comunicación fuera inexistente. Fue entonces que su estómago experimentó algo fuera de la común, era como si mil mariposas estuvieran revoloteando y su corazón parecía palpitar con tal fuerza que temía que Santana pudiera verlo en contra de su pecho.

"San… te ves…" Quinn sentía su boca seca y si no fuese por el lipgloss, habría recorrido sus labios de forma hambrienta.

"¡Lo sé!" Exclamó Santana al mismo tiempo que se cubría el rostro con las manos, "me veo horrenda."

La rubia caminó sin ser consciente hacia su amiga, tomó sus muñecas, obligándola a bajar los brazos. "San, mírame," susurró Quinn.

Santana levantó el rostro poco a poco, logrando que la respiración de la escritora se detuviera. El rostro de la morena estaba libre de maquillaje y, aún así, para Quinn se veía perfecto.

"Te ves hermosa," dijo Quinn mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de la morena, "aún sin maquillaje y sin ese peinado complicado que sé que Kurt quiere hacer, te ves preciosa. Brittany se va a quedar sin aliento."

'_Al igual que yo'_ pensó la rubia.

Santana dejó escapar una ligera risa y su rostro se ruborizó, "lo dices sólo para calmarme."

"Es posible," Quinn esbozó una media sonrisa, "pero ese es mi trabajo, ¿no es así? Hacerte entrar en razón." La mujer colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga, "¿quieres decirme por qué estás tan nerviosa?"

Santana se encogió en hombros, "no lo sé."

"Vamos San," Quinn acarició toda la longitud de los brazos de la latina, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, recordando que hacía años había hecho esa misma acción en otras circunstancias. "Este es el día que has estado esperando y se está haciendo realidad."

"Parece ser que todo es perfecto, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Santana de forma retórica, "tan perfecto que no se siente normal," la morena suspiró, "es como si hubiera una voz en mi mente que me susurra que algo debe estar mal."

"Dime una cosa pero debes ser sincera," los ojos verdes de Quinn miraron atentamente a los cafés de Santana, "¿estás segura de querer casarte? Quizás…" la rubia se aclaró la garganta, "quizás sientes que te estás apresurando."

Santana abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella.

"Aún estás a tiempo de retractarte y estoy segura que Brittany lo entenderá."

"Quinn, tú mejor que nadie sabes que yo siempre he querido esto, es sólo que estoy nerviosa de que esto sea sólo un momento y ya, que Brittany se arrepienta, tal vez no hoy, pero ¿qué pasa si se da cuenta de que no soy suficiente para ella en uno, dos o diez años adelante?" Santana apretó los labios con fuerza, formando así una delgada línea, "no quiero arruinarle la vida, no quiero ser un error en su vida."

La rubia no se esperaba esa respuesta, después de tantos años de logros era casi imposible que la autoestima de la latina fuera tan escasa como cuando estaba en preparatoria. Quinn la entendía, quizás era la persona que mejor podía hacerlo y sabía que no había palabras que pudieran darle la seguridad que tanto necesitaba.

Sin embargo, Quinn también sabía de dónde venían todas esas inseguridades, sabía que Brittany había sido un catalizador y solamente Brittany era la persona que podía devolverle la seguridad a su mejor amiga en estas circunstancias; sería una labor que llevaría años pero la escritora esperaba que la otra rubia fuera lo suficientemente perceptiva y comprensiva.

"Santana, quizás esto que te voy a decir suene raro y es posible que cuando salgamos de aquí lo niegue, pero tú eres más que suficiente, eres la mujer que todo hombre, lesbiana o bisexual quisiera tener, eres hermosa, inteligente, exitosa, gentil cuando quieres serlo y protectora de tus seres queridos. Serás una magnífica esposa y, cuando lo decidas, una amorosa madre." Quinn tomó las manos de su amiga sin romper el intenso contacto visual, "no sé qué te deparará el futuro, sé que habrá dificultades pero no debes tener miedo porque esto es lo que siempre has querido, es por lo que has luchado desde que tenías quince años. Le diste a Brittany el tiempo que ella necesitaba y regresó a ti, eso es lo importante."

La morena tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero sonreía con una honestidad que Quinn nunca había visto. "Por esto eres mi mejor amiga, Q. Siempre sabes qué decir."

La escritora desvió la mirada, _'siempre la mejor amiga, pero nunca la novia'_ pensó. "Es hora de salir, te aseguro que todos deben estar desesperados."

"Oye, Q…" La rubia miró a su amiga, tratando de esconder su tristeza, "gracias."

"Soy tu dama de honor, este es uno de mis deberes."

_~~~Q~S~~~_

Para Quinn, la ceremonia transcurrió de forma muy extraña, su cuerpo estaba ahí pero era como si su mente se hubiera separado de su cuerpo, estaba segura que esa parte se convertiría en una laguna mental; sin embargo, de un momento a otro, se encontraba de pie, mirando a una multitud que la observaba con detenimiento, expectantes, curiosos. Sus ojos miraron a su propia mano que sostenía una copa de cristal cortado llena de caro champagne y un segundo después miró a la pareja recién casada, tomadas de la mano y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"No sabía que la dama de honor estaba obligada a dar un discurso," dijo la rubia, logrando que varias personas rieran de forma disimulada, "Brittany, San, yo, al igual que muchos aquí, hemos sido espectadores de su épica historia de amor que yo, en lo personal, siempre pensé que sólo existía en esas novelas románticas que tanto me gusta leer y de las que San siempre se reía porque pensaba que eran muy poco realistas." Sus ojos verdes avellana encontraron a los cafés de su amiga. "San, oficialmente eres una romántica sin remedio," otra ola de risas se dejaron escuchar, mientras que Santana desviaba la mirada con un fastidio que no concordaba con su amplia sonrisa. "Fui testigo de cómo nació ese amor pero, aún más importante, de cómo maduró y créeme que estoy feliz por ustedes dos, estoy orgullosa de llamarte, llamarlas, mis amigas…" Quinn levantó su copa, "por Brittany y Santana."

"¡Por Brittany y Santana!" dijeron en coro todos los invitados antes de beber el champagne.

El momento de los discursos terminó y, en seguida, comenzó el tradicional baile de las novias y pronto, muchos de los invitados se encontraban en la pista de baile. Por su parte, Quinn se dirigió directamente hacia el bar, con la imagen de su madre presente en su mente, en cómo esa mujer ahogaba sus penas en alcohol, pero la rubia consideró que, por esta única noche, ella podría hacer lo mismo.

"Un whisky," indicó la joven cuando el barman se acercó.

"Tu discurso fue muy conmovedor."

Quinn miró hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado, cuando se acercó no se percató de su presencia pero ahora que la tenía cara a cara, era imposible no reconocer a la tiránica matriarca Alma López.

La abuela de Santana se encontraba bebiendo una copa de vino, dándole la espalda a la animada fiesta.

"Gracias…"

"Lástima que haya sido una completa mentira."

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron de par en par, "¿disculpe?"

La abuela le dio un sorbo a su bebida, parecía saborear el vino como si fuera una catadora profesional, "soy vieja y por esa misma razón reconozco las falsedades cuando las tengo cerca y tú…" Alma miró a la escritora a los ojos, "eres toda una profesional, Quinn Fabray. Tienes un talento para guardar las apariencias, quizás por eso siempre me agradaste."

"Se necesita una mentirosa para reconocer a otra, ¿no es así?" Rebatió Quinn antes de darle un sorbo a su whisky.

"Salud por eso," brindó la anciana, para luego imitar la acción de la joven rubia.

"Es curioso," Quinn dibujó el borde de su vaso mientras se decidía por su siguiente argumento, "que esté usted aquí, es obvio que no está de acuerdo con esta boda o con el estilo de vida de Santana, ¿eso no la convierte en hipócrita?"

"Me parece que tú puedes responder a esa pregunta, muchos aquí pueden responderla, de hecho, sólo mira a mi hijo y a su esposa."

Quinn no tenía que ver a los padres de Santana para saber que no estaban muy contentos con esta boda. Todos sabían que esta ceremonia había sido un acto precoz, que aún había muchas cosas sin resolver entre Brittany y Santana que podían afectar a su incipiente matrimonio.

"Si no estaban de acuerdo, ¿entonces por qué dejaron que Santana tomara esta decisión?" Inquirió la rubia con resentimiento.

Alma dejó escapar una sarcástica risa. "¿Y qué razón pudimos haber usado? Esa rubia nos ha demostrado que puede ofrecerle algo a nuestra Santanita pero la pregunta que yo hago es, ¿por qué tú no lo evitaste?"

Quinn miró con cautela a la mujer, "soy su amiga y apoyo cada decisión que tome."

"¡Tonterías!" Alma bebió de un solo sorbo el resto de su vino, "¿acaso te sientes mejor contigo misma con esa estúpida justificación?"

Quinn alzó una ceja, "no sé a qué se refiere."

"Te conozco _Quinn_, te conozco desde aquel primer día de verano y, quizás en un principio quise creer que tu mirada era la de una buena amiga pero si hay algo que no puedes esconder son tus celos y tú tenías en tus manos la razón perfecta para que Santana no cometiera este error."

"Pero qué comprensiva abuela resultó ser," dijo con sarcasmo la escritora, "¿dónde estuvo esta faceta cuando Santana le confesó que era gay."

"Soy vieja, fui educada en una cultura totalmente diferente a esta, los tiempos eran distintos. No es fácil cambiar en menos de una década setenta años de vida conservadora."

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, "¿y se lo ha dicho a San?" La anciana guardó silencio, "eso es lo que pensé. Ahora si me disculpa, debo disfrutar de una fiesta." La rubia se alejó del bar, terminando esa incómoda conversación. No obstante, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Alma López, ¿acaso sus sentimientos por su amiga eran tan obvios y tan longevos?

La escritora se detuvo a observar la pista de baile y en sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que muchos de sus amigos de la preparatoria habían asistido a la ceremonia. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Santana, quien ahora se encontraba bailando con Puck, ambos sonreían y al parecer, Noah había dicho algo dulce pues la morena se había sonrojado y sonreía con un poco de timidez.

Sin duda, todos habían madurado y parecían demostrar que su amistad podía sobrevivir tiempo y espacio.

Quinn se sentía con el suficiente coraje para acercarse a la pareja, con cortesía tocó el hombro de Puck y mostrando su mejor sonrisa dijo, "¿puedo robarme a la novia?"

Noah se alejó de la latina, "sólo si prometes bailar conmigo el resto de la noche."

"Una canción," dijo Quinn levantando su dedo índice para enfatizar sus palabras.

Puck miró a Santana, sonriendo con vanidad para luego encogerse en hombros, "es más de lo que esperaba." El hombre besó la mejilla de la novia, "felicidades San, estoy muy feliz por ti y por Britt, son las esposas más sexies del planeta."

Ambas mujeres esperaron a que Puck se alejara antes de mirarse mutuamente, hubo un instante en que ninguna de las dos dijo nada pero entonces, _Take my Breath Away_ comenzó a sonar por las bocinas, logrando que las chicas dejaran salir una carcajada.

Quinn se acercó a su amiga, "es nuestra canción así que debes bailarla conmigo."

"Supongo que tienes razón."

Santana colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia, mientras que Quinn colocaba las suyas sobre la cintura de su amiga. El compás era lento y, aunque en un principio, ambas querían ser la guía, Santana finalmente le concedió el control a Quinn.

"No he tenido la oportunidad pero realmente te ves hermosa, Q. Debes admitir que fui una genio en escoger estos vestidos para mis damas."

Quinn rodó los ojos con fingido fastidio, "sólo tú puedes convertir un cumplido en una forma para halagarte ti misma, ¿verdad?"

Santana sonrió honestamente, "si no fuera así, no sería la Santana que tanto quieres, ¿o me equivoco?"

Los ojos verdes de Quinn observaron con detenimiento el rostro de su amiga, "sabes que jamás te daré la razón."

"Algún día lo harás."

"Ni muerta."

Las chicas se dejaron envolver por la melodía, pero para Quinn, la canción tenía más significado pues Santana había estado ahí, cantando esa letra, cuando la rubia se levantó por primera vez en público luego de su accidente, estuvo ahí para sostenerla, para abrazarla con un cariño que Quinn nunca pensó recibir.

"Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?" Dijo Santana justo cuando la intérprete pronunciaba _'watching I keep waiting, still anticipating love'_. "Eres una constante en mi vida, Q, nunca dejaste que me saliera con la mía y nunca temiste decirme la verdad y te lo agradezco."

Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad, "no tienes que agradecer nada, S."

"Sólo quería que lo supieras."

"Es la segunda vez que bailo lento con una chica," dijo Quinn con una sonrisa y con la intención de distraer a Santana, pues si seguían con ese tipo de confesiones, la escritora estaba segura que se pondría a llorar. "Realmente me gusta."

La morena dejó escapar una ligera risa. "Estoy segura que la chica con quien bailaste por primera vez era una excelente compañera."

"No tienes idea, ella era graciosa, asertiva, un poco loca…"

"No olvides sexy," añadió Santana.

"Muy sexy," reiteró Quinn, "fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida," confesó la rubia sin poder mirar a su amiga, "ahora creo que está casada."

"¿Crees que sea feliz?" Preguntó Santana con un poco de titubeo.

La escritora guardó silencio por unos segundos, porque tal y como la canción decía, esa mujer que ahora estaba entre sus brazos, le estaba robando el aliento. "Eso espero, lo merece."

Los ojos cafés de Santana se veían serios pero llenos de sentimiento y eran brillantes a causa de unas lágrimas que se comenzaban a formar en ellos. "Pronto, tú también encontrarás a alguien, Q, a un hombre que te hará feliz, a alguien que te merezca, pero debes prometer que no debes tener miedo de entregarle tu corazón, debes tener fe y confianza."

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la rubia, no podía llorar, se negaba a llorar porque Quinn no quería a un hombre o a una mujer, Quinn ya había encontrado a esa persona y esa persona ya le había entregado su corazón a otra mujer.

"Cuando eso suceda," susurró la escritora, "lo haré, lo prometo."

"Bien," sollozó la latina antes de abrazar a su amiga.

Quinn se dejó envolver por esos brazos, sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente y no pudo evitar sentirse embriagada por el aroma del perfume de Santana. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de su amiga, sintiendo la cálida piel de su cuello en la mejilla. Sus dos brazos apretaron con fuerza su esbelta cintura y no pudo evitar pensar que este era un abrazo de despedida. Quinn no estaba segura de poder ser testigo del feliz matrimonio de sus amigas y realmente quería cumplir con la promesa que le acaba de hacer a Santana, pero eso no lo podría lograr si estaba constantemente en presencia de esa morena.

La escritora sintió una tímida mano en su espalda, una leve llamada de atención que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Con lentitud se alejó de Santana, extrañando inmediatamente su cercanía.

"No quisiera interrumpir pero quisiera bailar con mi esposa, si no te molesta Quinnie."

Quinn observó que Brittany miraba con admiración a su esposa, sus ojos azules brillaban ante la idea de poder estar cerca de ella y, ante eso, la rubia no podía hacer nada. Sin embargo, tomó con fuerza las dos manos de Santana, sus ojos se engancharon y antes de decir algo se acercó a su rostro sólo para besar la majilla de su amiga, sus labios permanecieron ahí por unos breves segundos para finalmente alejarse y entregarle a Brittany a su esposa.

"Cuídala," susurró Quinn antes de alejarse de la pista de baile y la firme intención de alejarse de sus vidas.


	3. The Journey

**N/A: **Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic y dejar sus comentarios.

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.

CAPÍTULO III

The Journey

"Debiste dejarme reservar un hotel," dijo Lucy mirando a la mujer que estaba sentaba frente a ella.

Quinn miraba por la ventana del vagón de tren, absorta en el recorrido y sintiéndose un poco más joven. "No necesitamos un auto o un hotel," la anciana miró a la morena, "¿te das cuenta que cuando uno va envejeciendo se va perdiendo ese sentido aventurero?"

"Me gusta la comodidad, ¿de acuerdo?" Lucy cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, "y déjame decirte que tuve muchas aventuras cuando era joven."

"No lo dudo," respondió con una sonrisa la escritora, la cual nació al ver ese comportamiento y preguntándose si esos inconscientes gestos podían ser genéticos.

Las dos mujeres guardaron silencio con la intención de disfrutar un poco del trayecto. Serían casi tres horas de camino hasta llegar a _Gare de l'Est_, pues Quinn había decidido abordar uno de los viejos trenes, argumentando que la comodidad de los asientos era mucho mejor.

"¿Y bien?" Lucy miró los ojos de la otra mujer, notando como su color verde se había tornado en un matiz ámbar, casi dorado, "Luego de la boda, ¿qué pasó con mis madres?"

Quinn sonrió al escuchar que la morena ya hablaba de Brittany y Santana en plural, una señal de que ya se había hecho a la idea de ser hija de dos mujeres aún cuando no hubiere conocido a una de ellas.

"No lo sé," respondió la anciana al mismo tiempo que se encogía en hombros y provocando que Lucy frunciera el ceño. "Como te dije, cuando terminó la boda yo tomé la decisión de alejarme de ellas y no tenía la intención de regresar, primero, porque quería realmente superar esos sentimientos que tenía hacia a Santana y, segundo, porque me ofrecieron un trabajo permanente como guionista en una serie de televisión en Londres."

Lucy enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas, "pero tú eras la mejor amiga de mi madre. ¿Acaso fue tan sencillo para ti simplemente desaparecer?"

"Esa era una de mis especialidades, desaparecer." Quinn miró hacia la ventana, "no fue sencillo ignorar todas las llamadas y mails de Santana, pero supongo que eventualmente se hizo a la idea de que yo no tenía intención de responder así que un día se detuvo." La escritora suspiró, "en ese tiempo me dediqué a mi trabajo, comencé a escribir mi primer libro y un guión para una película…"

"_Twisted_," interrumpió la fotógrafa, "una de mis películas favoritas."

Quinn comenzó a reír, "quizás debería comenzar a preocuparme, no quisiera terminar como Paul Sheldon."

Lucy imitó a la otra mujer y soltó una corta carcajada para luego acomodarse en el asiento. "No puedo evitarlo, soy tu fan pero no deberías compararme con Annie Wilkes, te aseguro que no tengo una enferma obsesión hacia ti." Los ojos azules de la fotógrafa parecían traviesos, "supongo que se debe a que nunca escribiste una serie con un final que no me haya gustado, así que puedes estar tranquila."

"Es un alivio," bufó con ironía la anciana. "El año 2022 resultó ser importante para mi vida profesional y personal, la película ganó la Palma de Oro en el Festival de Cannes y para el final del verano se había publicado mi primer libro. Gracias a eso ya era invitada a todo tipo de festivales y eventos de gran envergadura, mi nombre ya aparecía en diarios y revistas, comencé a hacer amigos importantes en la industria literaria y ya era parte de una nueva cultura pop," Quinn guardó silencio por un par de segundos al recordar las palabras casi proféticas que Maribel López le había dicho antes de la boda de su hija. "Mi vida comenzaba a ser lo que siempre soñé salvo por una cosa…"

"Santana," murmuró la fotógrafa.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, "así es."

Lucy se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Quinn al notar que se perdía en su propia memoria, podía verlo en sus ojos, en cómo se ensombrecían cada vez que pensaba en algo en particular.

"Pero en esos dos años y medio, ¿no conociste a nadie que valiera la pena?"

Quinn humedeció sus delgados labios antes de responder. "Conocí a muchas personas, hombres y mujeres que valían mucho la pena. No es como que adoptara una vida de celibato," la mujer soltó una irónica risa, "la vez que lo intenté todo salió mal, pero tenía apenas quince años."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no intentar tener una relación? Es decir, eras una mujer muy guapa… no es que ya no lo seas, pero cuando eras joven…"

"Sé que quieres decir," interrumpió Quinn con una sonrisa para evitar que Lucy siguiera balbuceando, "pero ninguna de esas personas era lo que yo estaba buscando. No eran lo que yo quería."

"Pero a quien tú querías ya estaba casada," recalcó tercamente la fotógrafa.

"Y por eso me alejé," siseó la otra mujer.

Lucy suspiró cansada. "Entonces, ¿cómo fue que te reencontraste con mi madre? ¿Ella te buscó o lo hiciste tú?"

"Ninguna de las dos lo planeamos, simplemente sucedió una noche de noviembre. Como te dije, yo ya comenzaba a tener una vida más pública y fui invitada al evento de otoño de Vogue…"

_~~~Q~S~~~_

Quinn miraba a su alrededor, sintiéndose un poco abrumada por la cantidad de gente que había ahí. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar entre ese mar de celebridades, modelos, diseñadores y demás gente importante; sin duda su vida había dando un giro inesperado en menos de cinco años, había anhelado éxito pero estar ahí, en el _Grand Palais_ de París, no era algo que hubiera imaginado.

"Pareces nerviosa," dijo Steven Thompson, su acompañante de esa noche, con un encantador acento irlandés, "¿quieres que te traiga un trago? A ver si así te vuelve el color al rostro."

La rubia le lanzó una mirada agresiva al castaño de ojos azules. "Déjame en paz, Steven."

El hombre esbozó una amplia sonrisa que presumía su perfecta dentadura. "Oh, vamos, Quinn, relájate. Es sólo una fiesta, que no te amedrente toda esta hermosa y exitosa gente."

Quinn desvió la mirada con fastidio, a veces odiaba el sarcasmo del atractivo publicista, sobre todo en ese momento, cuando se sentía tan consciente de su propia persona. No era algo de lo que le gustara hablar o, en su defecto pensar, pero aún tenía un cierto problema de autoestima en lo referente a su apariencia física.

La escritora alisó las inexistentes arrugas de su vestido negro, "me siento fuera de lugar aquí, no sé porque accedí a venir."

"Estás aquí porque ahora eres una famosa escritora, que también resulta ser exponencialmente atractiva, ¿sabes cuántas escritoras como tú hay en el mundo?" Quinn levantó una ceja al mismo tiempo que una media sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. "La verdad no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que son escasas, así que hazme un favor y disfruta de la velada."

La rubia suspiró a manera de rendición. Su inseguridad no desapareció pero sin duda su ego se había levantado considerablemente, podían llamarla narcisista pero nunca se cansaría de escuchar que era atractiva, sobre todo si lo decía un hombre como Steven Thompson, famoso por sus innumerables conquistas.

Sin embargo, antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar, las luces del salón redujeron su intensidad, el murmullo de los invitados se intensificó y unos segundos después se comenzó a escuchar el ritmo de un tambor. La gente quedó totalmente silenciada cuando el centro del salón fue iluminado por un sinfín de delgadas luces azul neón que dibujaban una serie de líneas al azar que iban al compás del sonido.

Gracias a la oscuridad, muy pocas personas lograron ver la aparición de una decena de bailarines descalzos que tomaban posición en lo que ahora se convertía en la pista de su performance. Quinn pudo ver que los chicos sólo vestían unos pantalones negros muy ajustados y las chicas pantalones capri, igual de ajustados, y bras deportivos negros. Sus cuerpos envidiables comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la melodía, que progresivamente aumentaba de velocidad.

Aventajada por todos aquellos años en los que practicó ballet, la rubia sabía que las posturas y movimientos eran perfectos. No obstante, lo enigmático de aquella presentación radicaba en la sensualidad que poseía, la interacción de los bailarines era casi íntima pero no perdía su carácter profesional. La sinfonía que los envolvía eran puramente percusiones, la danza podía ser descrita como primitiva por la fuerza que poseía, por la forma en cómo los chicos parecían querer poseer a sus compañeras, en cómo las recibían cuando éstas saltaban a sus brazos.

Y también resultaba hermoso la forma en cómo las bailarinas parecían ceder ante el encanto de sus compañeros, para luego rechazarlos de una manera tajante. Todo ese performance resultaba ser una obra de arte en pleno movimiento, un romántico eufemismo a todo tipo de relaciones amorosas que terminan en rechazo y decepción, o al menos esa era la interpretación de Quinn.

La rubia parecía hipnotizada ante aquella presentación, sus ojos seguían con atención cada movimiento, cada salto, cada vuelta. Era como si su mente se hubiera desconectado de su cuerpo a tal grado que se quedó paralizada cuando el performance terminó. Su mente despertó cuando una ovación estalló y las luces del salón se encendieron de nueva cuenta; parpadeó un par de veces mientras aplaudía con debilidad. Los bailarines sonrieron mientras hacían una reverencia para luego despejar el lugar.

"Eso fue espectacular, no me esperaba algo así," dijo Steven al mismo tiempo que aplaudía.

"Fue hermoso," susurró Quinn más para sí misma.

El castaño miró a su compañera con curiosidad, pero antes de hacer un comentario, se distrajo cuando una voz masculina llamó por su atención.

"¡Steven! Te he estado buscando toda la noche."

"¡Harald! Bastardo engreído, ¿dónde te habías metido?"

Los hombres se dieron un fuerte abrazo a manera de saludo. "Ya sabes, por aquí, por allá."

Los ojos azules de Steven se enfocaron en la mujer que ahora tomaba del brazo al hombre rubio. "Disculpe mis modales, Steven Thompson," dijo el hombre mientras extendía su mano.

"Santana López."

Quinn abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar ese nombre. Su atención aún se encontraba en el centro del salón, por lo que no se percató de esas dos presencias hasta que escuchó _su_ voz.

"Santana es la mente maestra detrás de lo que acabas de presenciar," dijo Harald con orgullo.

"Debo decir que eso fue espectacular, señorita López."

"Llámame Santana, las formalidades no van conmigo," respondió de forma coqueta la morena.

"Steven, sigues siendo tan desconsiderado como siempre," el rubio miró con desaprobación a su amigo, "¿acaso no vas a presentarnos a tu encantadora compañera?"

Los ojos del castaño estaban fijos en Santana, a quien le sonreía de forma coqueta. "¡Oh, les ruego que me disculpen!" Steven tomó la mano de la escritora para acercarla, "Santana, Harald, les presento a Quinn Fabray, la escritora más prometedora del año, o al menos eso es lo que dijo el diario Le Monde." Comentó el publicista para luego guiñarle un ojo a Santana.

Quinn sentía unas ganas terribles de reírse de su amigo y su inútil esfuerzo de gustarle a la latina, pero ese sentimiento fue menguado cuando notó la seria mirada de su amiga.

"Es un gusto conocerte, Quinn," dijo Harald mientras estrechaba su mano, a lo que la rubia sólo pudo sonreír tímidamente.

"Lo mismo digo," dijo Santana sin esforzarse por saludar a su vieja amiga.

Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad, no sabía si debía acercarse o permanecer quieta. "Ese fue una hermosa presentación, realmente tienes un gran talento."

La morena sonrió forzadamente, Quinn conocía esa sonrisa irónica y fingida. "Me alegra que le haya gustado, señorita Fabray."

"Santana, aquí estás," una chica afroamericana se acercó al pequeño grupo, "Anna está impaciente por hablar contigo y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando la hago esperar."

"Muy bien," los ojos cafés de la mujer miraron con intensidad a la rubia y en ellos se podía ver todo excepto alegría, "si me disculpan debo retirarme. Quizás podamos hablar más adelante y si no es así espero tengan una linda velada."

Quinn y los otros dos hombres observaron como Santana se alejaba con la otra chica, contoneando sus caderas de un lugar a otro, logrando así ganarse las miradas lascivas de muchas otras personas que notaban su presencia.

"¿Cómo es que un tipo como tú, trae del brazo a una mujer como ella?" Inquirió Steven sin despegar los ojos de la retaguardia de la latina.

Harald sonrió de forma divertida al notar los celos evidentes de su amigo. "Soy el encargado de diseñar su nueva academia de danza aquí en París, no pude convencerla de abrirla en Berlín, no sé qué tiene esta ciudad que todo mundo quiere vivir en ella."

"Debes admitir que es porque ustedes, los alemanes, son muy serios y formales." Respondió Steven con una media sonrisa, "quizás cuando invite a cenar a Santana, la convenza de abrir un estudio en Irlanda, ahí sí que somos divertidos."

"Y totalmente alejados del resto de la civilización," bramó el rubio. "Además, Santana no acepta ninguna clase de cita, a menos que sea estrictamente de trabajo."

El castaño peinó su corto cabello con sus dedos. "Eso es porque yo aún no la invito. Aún no nace la chica que le diga no a esta cara."

"Me parece que ya nació y es precisamente Santana," intervino Quinn, molesta de que su publicista estuviera acechando a su amiga. Conocía bien al hombre y sabía que era un playboy, le gustaba jugar con las mujeres para luego abandonarlas como juguetes pasados de moda y el solo pensamiento de que Steven tuviera en la mira a Santana, provocaba en la escritora una sensación de náuseas.

"¿Por qué estás tan segura de que Santana me rechazaría? Ni siquiera la conoces."

Error.

"Es obvio, ella es casada." Dijo con plena seguridad la rubia.

Steven y Harald fruncieron el ceño.

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?" Cuestionó el rubio, "he estado trabajando con ella por un par de meses y nunca ha mencionado el nombre de su esposo o el hecho de que esté casada."

Quinn trató de evitar morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo. No era posible que Santana no mencionara el pequeño detalle de su estatus personal, siempre pensó que su mejor amiga le gritaría al mundo que se casó con la mujer de quien estuvo enamorada desde la adolescencia; Santana solía presumir a Brittany pero, en dos años ocho meses, muchas cosas podían cambiar… ¿un divorcio, tal vez?

Imposible. El divorcio para la Santana López que Quinn solía conocer representaría una derrota, la destrucción de la vida que siempre soñó.

"Quizás deberían poner más atención. En su dedo había una sortija, una sortija de matrimonio."

"Yo no vi nada," dijo Steven mientras miraba a su amigo.

"Tampoco yo y estoy seguro que en el tiempo que llevamos trabajando juntos, nunca ha usado una sortija."

Una creciente ansiedad comenzaba a aparecer en el pecho de la escritora. "Quizás decidió usarlo hoy para evitar que hombres como Steven la acechen como un mera presa."

"Bueno, que sea casada no es impedimento."

Quinn desvió los ojos con fastidio. "Creo que es hora que vaya por un trago."

Y sin más, la escritora se alejó con dirección al bar, en donde pidió una copa de Merlot para luego pensar en su mejor amiga.

No esperaba que Santana le saludara con una amplia sonrisa pero Quinn debía admitir que su corazón sintió una dolorosa punzada cuando los inquisitivos ojos de la morena se posaron sobre ella. Además, de volverse a encontrar, la rubia estaba segura que Santana le cuestionaría los motivos de su distanciamiento. Tal vez era momento de pensar en un buen pretexto o bien, encontrar su camino hacia la salida.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí?" Quinn cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de su antigua mejor amiga. "¿Disfrutando de la barra libre, señorita Fabray?"

"No esperaba encontrarte aquí," murmuró la rubia sin mover ni uno solo de sus músculos.

"Por supuesto que no. De haberlo sabido, no te habrías parado por aquí." Respondió con agresividad la latina.

"Eso no significa que no me alegra verte, San." Quinn por fin se volvió hacia su amiga y, por primera vez en esa noche, se percató de lo elegante que se veía en su ceñido vestido blanco, que apenas y llegaba a medio muslo; su cabello negro estaba suelto, enmarcando su rostro y acentuando su discreto maquillaje.

"Se nota," siseó la morena con sarcasmo.

Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio y en esos escasos segundos, los ojos de Quinn viajaron hacia la mano izquierda de Santana, notando con sorpresa que, efectivamente, no había anillo en él.

"Escuché que abrirás una nueva academia aquí, en París."

Santana observó a la escritora con cautela, sabía lo que hacía, iniciar una casual conversación para romper el muro de hielo que se había erigido entre ambas.

"¿Qué puedo decir? El talento se encuentra en todas partes pero no siempre posee el dinero suficiente para cruzar un océano." La morena suspiró con cansancio, "¿en dónde dejaste a tu novio?"

Quinn alzó una de sus perfectas cejas al mismo tiempo que una media sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Ciertamente se sentía halagada de que Santana se percatara de su atractivo acompañante y era obvio que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

"¿Mi novio?"

"Sí, ya sabes, el presuntuoso tipo que me guiñó un ojo…" Santana giró los ojos con hastío, "¿por qué te empeñas en salir con cretinos?"

La rubia dejó salir una coqueta risita. "¿Tú por qué te empeñas en criticar a todo aquel con quién salgo? Ya estoy grandecita para elegir a mis parejas, ¿no crees?" La morena frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. "Y Steven no es mi novio, él sólo es mi publicista. Relájate, podría pensar que estás celosa."

"¿Celosa yo?" Santana forzó una risa irónica. "¿De un tipo como él? Imposible. Además creí haberte invitado a mi boda."

"Difícil de adivinar, San…" Quinn acercó su copa a sus labios, lo cuales aún poseían una juguetona sonrisa, "sobre todo porque no hay un anillo ahí," finalizó la mujer al mismo tiempo que señalaba la mano de su amiga.

Santana cerró el puño, como si tratara de esconder algo, pero no dijo nada.

"Debo felicitarte por esa película," dijo Santana una vez relajada, "fue impactante, debo decir, pero me ha gustado. Además un libro en puerta, estoy impresionada."

Quinn se sonrojó un poco, pero lo trató de esconder tras un comentario irónico. "¿Así que ahora tengo una conversación con mi fan número uno?"

"Guárdate tu ego y acepta mi felicitación." Respondió la otra mujer con fingido fastidio. "Además mi madre no deja de decir lo talentosa que eres y prácticamente me obligó a ver esa película. Ella es la fan."

"Seguro, San. Lo que tú digas."

_~~~Q~S~~~_

Quinn no sabía cómo terminó caminando junto a su mejor amiga esa noche, pero una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro denotaba que era algo que disfrutaba, esto aunado a la espectacular vista que París y sus luces ofrecían. El aire nocturno era frío pero no resultaba ser una sensación desagradable, quizás porque ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos del vino o, quizás, porque la compañía de Santana desataba en su interior una inexplicable calidez, a la que no quería darle demasiada importancia.

"No era necesario que te tomaras la molestia de acompañarme hasta mi hotel," dijo la rubia para romper con el agradable silencio que había surgido entre ambas.

"No es molestia," dijo Santana sin mirar a su amiga; sus ojos estaban fijos en el exuberante panorama, "caminar de noche por esta ciudad siempre es un deleite y es mucho mejor si lo hago con una amiga."

Quinn suspiró soñadoramente. "París siempre ha sido mi lugar favorito, tiene este aire artístico en el que siempre me vi. De niña mi sueño era que algún día viviría aquí…" en los labios de la rubia se dibujó una amplia sonrisa, "y creo que ese sueño está por convertirse en realidad."

Los ojos cafés de Santana miraron con curiosidad a la escritora. "¿Ya encontraste un lugar en donde recluirte?"

La rubia dejó escapar una ligera carcajada. "Aún no, pero en los próximos días espero conseguir uno. Sé que no encontraré un piso con vista al Sena o en el Barrio Latino, pero espero encontrar algo acogedor, algo a lo que pueda llamar mi propio hogar. Ya sabes, un lugar en donde pasar el resto de mi vida."

Santana parecía experimentar un conflicto interno, Quinn lo sabía muy bien pues podía apreciar como el brío de sus ojos se debilitaba. "¿Por qué nunca me comentaste esto?"

Quinn introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. "Sabes que nunca fui buena para expresar ese tipo de emociones. En eso siempre fuimos muy parecidas."

"Pero ya no somos un par de adolescentes, Q. Creí que habíamos superado esa barrera, creí que ya nos teníamos la suficiente confianza como para compartir nuestro planes futuros y todos esos clichés de los que a ti te encanta leer."

La escritora se detuvo mientras sus ojos verdes observaban a su amiga. "¿A qué viene esto?"

Santana se dio la media vuelta. Entre ellas ahora había una distancia considerable. "Tú bien sabes a qué viene esto, Quinn." La morena cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras fruncía el ceño. "¡Desapareciste, Quinn!" Exclamó Santana con desesperación cuando la otra mujer se negó a hablar, "¡así como así te largaste sin decir nada!"

"No sabía que te tenía que dar santo y seña de cada paso que daba," respondió la rubia con indiferencia.

La latina entrecerró los ojos con furia. "Sabes que no es así, pero habría sido muy considerado de tu parte responder a por lo menos uno de los miles de correos electrónicos que te envíe. ¡Se supone que somos amigas!"

Quinn giró los ojos con fastidio. "No seas infantil, Santana. Tengo una vida propia, por si no te habías dado cuenta; tengo un trabajo y diversas ocupaciones. El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo."

Santana sacudió la cabeza, incrédula de las palabras de la otra mujer. "Ya sé que tienes una vida, pero llegué a pensar que yo tendría un pequeño lugar en ella. Hay veces que necesito de mi mejor amiga."

"¡Pero si te casaste con ella!" Gritó finalmente Quinn con exasperación. "¡¿De qué querrías hablar?! ¡¿De cómo tu vida y tu matrimonio marchan a la perfección?!" Aquellas preguntas estaban llenas de un sarcasmo mordaz. Sin embargo, la rubia guardó un momento de silencio, tratando de recuperar la compostura, pero calculando el alcance de sus siguientes palabras, después de todo, Quinn Fabray siempre tiraba a matar. "¿O acaso de que quizás algo no resultó como esperabas y por eso te dejas ver en público sin los anillos de los que estabas tan orgullosa? Lo siento Santana, pero lamento decirte que no siempre puedo estar ahí para resolver tus problemas." Concluyó con condescendencia la rubia.

El rostro de la morena permaneció estoico por largos segundos, en él no se podía ver emoción alguna pero Quinn podía sentir que el aire entre ellas se había vuelto tenso. No obstante, estaba preparada para lo que viniera, tal vez un insulto o una bofetada.

"No dejas de ser una maldita perra." La voz de Santana era plana, "por eso estás sola y siempre será así. Púdrete, Quinn, púdrete en tu soledad."

La escritora observó en silencio como la latina se alejaba de ella con paso firme. Era difícil entender como de un momento a otro, una encantadora noche se había transformado en un caótico instante que se sumaría a los tristes momentos en los que alguien se alejaba de la vida de Quinn… pero, quizás esto que acababa de suceder sería para bien, porque la mujer, que yacía de pie en ese lugar, aún sentía algo muy fuerte por Santana Pierce-López, algo que parecía que nunca se extinguiría por más que Quinn huyera.

La pregunta era, ¿estaba dispuesta a tirar por la borda la amistad de esa persona que siempre la entendió aún cuando no hubieran palabras de por medio? ¿Estaba dispuesta a perder a Santana sólo porque no compartía sus mismos sentimientos?

Quinn Fabray estaba cerca de los treinta años y aún no sabía realmente que era lo que quería, pero estaba segura de algo: no quería terminar sola.


	4. So Many Reasons

**N/A.** Aquí otro nuevo capítulo, me parece que esta fue una rápida actualización lo cual se debe a sus comentarios. Debo admitir que tenía mis dudas sobre este fic porque todos saben el final, lo cual puede volver a la historia un poco aburrida, pero como bien lo dijo Mavi182, a veces lo importante es el camino recorrido.

**N/A2.** Me disculpo por anticipado de todos los horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar, en ocasiones son difíciles de detectar. También me disculpo por mi horrendo y pobre francés, que bien puede ofender a todos aquellos que dominan ese idioma. Y sin más que decir, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

So Many Reasons

Lucy miró a Quinn con una atención casi infantil, la sensación era familiar pero muy lejana, se sentía como una niña pequeña, emocionada por la continuación de un fantástico cuento.

"¿Y entonces qué pasó? ¿Fuiste detrás de ella?"

La escritora suspiró. "El tren se detuvo."

"¿Qué?" La morena frunció el ceño.

"Ya llegamos." Respondió Quinn mientras se levantaba de su asiento con un poco de dificultad.

Lucy miró por la ventana del vagón, notando que efectivamente, ya habían arribado a la estación. Rápidamente tomó su pequeña maleta de mano y el bolso de su cámara, para luego alcanzar a la anciana.

El bullicio de _Gare de l'Est_ parecía ensordecer los pensamientos de la fotógrafa, quien por un instante entró en pánico cuando no pudo divisar inmediatamente a su compañera de viaje. Sus ojos azules miraron a todas direcciones, sólo para darse cuenta de que Quinn estaba a sólo un par de metros de distancia.

"Parece como si hubieras perdido a alguno de tus hijos en el supermercado," dijo la anciana entre risas.

"No me asustes de esa manera," los ojos de Lucy reflejaban molestia, "se supone que yo soy la adulto responsable en este viaje y debo cuidar de ti."

Esa respuesta sólo provocó que Quinn se riera con más fuerza. "Cariño, la vida es una jerarquía y, por ese simple hecho, yo soy la que está a cargo. Además, debiste ver tu rostro, parecías tan asustada y perdida."

"¡No estaba asustada!" Exclamó la fotógrafa.

"Lo que tú digas, Lucy." Quinn comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. "Tengo antojo de uno de esos panes de chocolate. Ahora si mal no recuerdo, creo que debemos tomar la línea 4 del metro."

"Si tienes hambre, aquí hay un café o podemos tomar un taxi si es que quieres ir a otro lado," argumentó Lucy sin esconder la preocupación que experimentaba, después de todo, la escritora ya no estaba en edad de hacer esfuerzos físicos y un viaje en metro podía ser bastante estresante y cansado, considerando la cantidad de gente que iba y venía.

"Eso es absurdo, ¿por qué gastar dinero en un taxi, cuando lo podemos emplear en otra cosa? Como en una buena copa de vino, por ejemplo."

Lucy se limitó a guardar silencio durante el corto trayecto hacia la plataforma del subterráneo. La mujer observó a toda la gente que estaba ahí, era agradable ver a toda esa gama cultural de personas.

"¿Y adónde nos dirigimos?"

"Montparnasse," respondió Quinn para luego suspirar de forma soñadora, "es uno de mis barrios favoritos aquí en París, pero supongo que estoy influenciada por la literatura. Santana solía decir que me gustaban esa clase de lugares porque tengo un alma bohemia y quizás no se equivocaba."

Antes de que Lucy pudiera decir algo, el tren llegó abriendo sus puertas y permitiendo así la entrada y salida de un mar de pasajeros. Por suerte, Quinn parecía hacer uso de su edad, encontrando rápidamente un par de asientos.

"Mi madre, Santana…" los ojos de la fotógrafa permanecieron fijos en el equipaje que yacía en sus piernas. "¿Cómo era ella? Sus gustos, a eso me refiero."

"A Santana le gustaba la comodidad, los lujos y el dinero," Quinn dejó escapar una casi inaudible risa. "Ella fue hija única y sus padres solían ausentarse con mucha frecuencia a causa de sus empleos y le daban todo lo que quería para compensarla de alguna manera. Nunca le negaron nada y supongo que eso provocó que desarrollara un problema hacia el rechazo."

"Mi madre era una engreída, en resumen." En los labios de Lucy se formó una media sonrisa.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. "Lo era, pero cuando maduró, su petulancia se redujo un poco."

"¿Sólo un poco?" Inquirió la morena con ironía.

"Tu madre era guapa, tenía talento y dinero. Alcanzó el éxito y la fama, ¿crees posible que su narcisismo podía extinguirse?"

"Es sólo que…" Lucy suspiró profundamente, "ella era tan diferente a mi mamá. Ella nos crió a mí y a mis hermanos con modestia, nunca nos dio más de lo que merecíamos y eso, en ocasiones y en lo particular, me frustraba."

"Créeme que muchos nos preguntamos lo mismo. Ellas sin duda eran diferentes, Brittany era una chica dulce, inocente y soñadora, mientras que Santana era exactamente lo opuesto. Pero San aprendió mucho de tu mamá, ella la mantenía con los pies en la tierra y Santana siempre la cuidó porque muchos consideraban, y me incluyo en ese grupo, que Brittany era torpe…" Quinn desvió la mirada por la vergüenza que sentía al admitir eso, "todos confundimos esa distracción con estupidez pero tu madre siempre vio genialidad en Brittany, siempre creyó en su capacidad y la apoyó incondicionalmente."

"¿Quinn?" La anciana titubeó por un instante antes de girar su rostro hacia la otra mujer, "no quiero parecer insensible, sobre todo porque sé de tus sentimientos hacia mi madre pero, si ellas eran una pareja que se complementaban, ¿entonces por qué Santana decidió tener un romance contigo?"

La escritora tragó saliva con dificultad, ese cuestionamiento resultaba difícil de responder. "Las personas cambian, Lucy. Y, a pesar de que se diga que los polos opuestos se atraen, nadie se atreve a añadir que eso también causa muchos conflictos…" Quinn se mordió el labio inferior por un par de segundos. "Tú madre y yo éramos muy parecidas, a veces no hacía falta hablar de todo aquello que nos molestaba, simplemente lo sabíamos y nos dábamos nuestro espacio pero algo que Santana resintió, fue que Brittany la obligaba a hablar de sus sentimientos y a veces a actuar en contra de su voluntad. Eso hirió el orgullo de Santana en más de una ocasión."

"Entiendo," murmuró Lucy con tristeza, "mamá solía decir que debíamos hablar de todo aquello que sintiéramos porque ¿cómo ella iba a saber lo que pasaba en nuestra mente? Nos obligaba a expresarnos verbalmente por más incómodo que esto fuera."

"La infidelidad de Santana se debió a muchos factores, ese es uno, pero creo que ese no fue el más importante…"

_~~~Q~S~~~_

Habían transcurrido tres días desde aquel reencuentro, tres días desde su pelea y sí, Quinn ahora se arrepentía de no haber detenido a Santana, de no seguirla y tratar de resolver las cosas. Ahora la rubia sentía que era demasiado tarde y que su amistad con la morena ya había terminado definitivamente.

"¿Estás muy callada?" Dijo Steven con una preocupación poco característica de él. "Estos días has estado más melancólica que de costumbre. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

El dedo índice de Quinn dibujaba con apatía el borde de su taza. "No tiene importancia."

El castaño tocó con delicadeza la mano de su amiga, obligándola sutilmente a mirarlo a los ojos. "Tiene importancia si te tiene así de deprimida."

La rubia miró a Steven con cautela. A veces se preguntaba por qué no era capaz de enamorarse de ese hombre que, a pesar de tener muchos defectos, siempre se mostraba atento a sus necesidades, siempre le ofrecía un hombro amigo y, en ocasiones, consejos sensatos. Había mucha confianza entre ellos, ambos sabían detalles íntimos del otro y no existían prejuicios que dañaran su relación.

Con Steven, Quinn podía ser ella misma, podía ser honesta; él era la versión masculina de Santana, eran mordaces, engreídos, conscientes de su propio atractivo… ¿entonces por qué no podía sentir nada más que una querida amistad cuando se trataba de él?

"Se trata de Santana López," dijo por fin la escritora.

Los ojos azules del publicista se abrieron de par en par, pero un momento después, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "No te lo había querido decir, querida, pero fue obvio, la mujer te cautivó…" Steven alejó su mano de la de su amiga para poder tomar su taza, "amor a primera vista, ¿tal vez?"

Quinn resopló una ahogada risa, "no fue amor a primera vista."

Steven le dio un pequeño sorbo a su expresso, para luego extraer un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su saco. "Vamos, Quinnie, eres una escritora, ¿acaso no crees en esa clase de amor que nace del contacto visual? ¿O acaso es el hecho de que la mujer, según tú, es casada?"

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, "ella es casada, lo sé porque asistí a su boda y, no sólo eso…" Quinn se atrevió por fin a mirar al hombre, quien ahora la veía con incredulidad, "fui su dama de honor."

Steven se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar eso y con su cigarrillo a unos centímetros de sus labios. "Entonces, ¿por qué ambas fingieron no conocerse?"

Quinn respiró con fuerza. "Porque luego de su boda no quise saber nada de ella."

"Te molestó que se casara," aseguró Steven, "te comprendo, no es fácil ver a la mujer que amas unirse en matrimonio con otro hombre."

La escritora sonrió con tristeza. "Santana no se casó con un hombre, se casó con una mujer."

"Dios, esto se pone cada vez mejor," comentó Steven más para sí mismo. "¿Y ella se casó aún sabiendo lo que sentías por ella? ¿Te rechazó?" El castaño frunció el ceño, "su esposa debe ser toda una diosa para haberte rechazado y, si no es así, entonces Santana López es una completa idiota."

"No hables así de ella," rogó Quinn, pero una honesta sonrisa adornaba su rostro. "Ella no sabe que yo… uhm… tú sabes, ella sólo me ve como amiga o, al menos, solía hacerlo. Nunca le confesé mis sentimientos por miedo a que me rechazara o se riera de mí." La mujer negó con la cabeza al imaginarse esa hipotética situación. "Eso habría sido devastador."

"Entonces tú eres la tonta, Quinn," Steven parecía frustrado con la situación. "Si ya sabías que era lo peor que podía pasar, entonces no perdías nada, pero ¿jamás te preguntaste qué habría pasado si ella te hubiera correspondido?"

"Eso era imposible," la escritora frunció el ceño, "ella está muy enamorada de su esposa, lo ha estado desde siempre. Son como almas gemelas o algo así."

Steven levantó una ceja. "Nadie puede estar enamorado de una persona desde _siempre_. Es humanamente imposible."

Quinn desvió la mirada con fastidio. "Eso es algo hipócrita de tu parte, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista pero no en que una persona pueda estar enamorada de por vida?"

"Es sólo que no conozco a nadie que haya pasado por algo así."

"Sí conoces a alguien…" Quinn desafió con la mirada a su amigo, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la mesa, "yo he estado enamorada de Santana desde _siempre_, ¿qué me dices de eso?"

Steven inhaló un poco de su tabaco, parecía pensativo. "Me parece que si quieres superar a esta chica, sería bueno que le dijeras de una vez por todas lo que sientes por ella. Quizás lo que te hace falta es escuchar de su propia boca el clásico _'no puedo corresponderte'_ pero, por otro lado, también es posible que te diga que ella siente lo mismo por ti."

"¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que ella está felizmente casada?" Siseó Quinn con exasperación.

El hombre colocó su cigarrillo en el cenicero. "No uses su estatus legal como pretexto, Quinn. El matrimonio es sólo una etiqueta pero eso no significa que todo mundo lo respete. Además, tú misma dijiste que te alejaste de ella luego de su boda, ¿eso cuándo sucedió?"

"Hace más de dos años," respondió la mujer con timidez, lo cual provocó que Steven dejara escapar una carcajada.

"En más de dos años muchas cosas pueden suceder." Steven apoyó su codo derecho sobre la mesa, "dime, ¿en dónde está esta famosa esposa?" El hombre guardó silencio por un momento, dándole la oportunidad a su amiga de responder, pero cuando nada salió de su boca, él continuó. "Te diré en donde no estaba: aquí en París con ella…" su dedo índice tocó un par de veces la mesa de madera para darle énfasis a su discurso. "Su esposa la deja ir sola a eventos al otro lado del mundo en donde un sinfín de gente hará lo imposible para tener un poco de su atención, gente como yo o como tú, Quinn. Eso es tentador, ¿no crees?"

"¡¿Crees que no sé eso?!" Quinn se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, "pero su esposa le tiene mucha confianza, ella sabe que Santana nunca haría nada de esa índole, porque están enamoradas."

"Tú me dices que estás enamorada de ella, ¿no?" La rubia asintió con la cabeza, "ponte un momento en su lugar, piensa que Santana está profundamente enamorada de ti, ¿qué harías si ella te dijese que se irá por, no sé, una semana, a París, específicamente a un evento al que asistirán las personas más famosas e importantes de nuestro mundo?"

Quinn pensó por un momento, aunque en realidad no había mucho que reflexionar. "Haría todo por ir con ella, por compartir un momento que rompiera con nuestra cotidianidad."

"_Voilà!_" Exclamó Steven con una triunfal sonrisa. "Ahora no me hagas hacer toda una hipótesis acerca del porqué no usa su sortija de matrimonio."

La rubia dejó escapar una discreta risita. "No es necesario, mi mente ya formó la suya propia."

"Te repito, no tienes nada qué perder, ya has sobrevivido más de dos años sin ella, la diferencia es que ahora podrías quitarte ese peso de encima y, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor, algo bueno podría salir de esto."

La sonrisa de Quinn poco a poco se borró de su rostro. "Pero alguien, de una u otra forma, saldrá lastimado, Brittany no se merece esto."

"Quinnie, a veces pienso que te gusta castigarte a ti misma. Deberías considerar, por primera vez, luchar por ese algo, o alguien, que tanto anhelas. En cuestiones del corazón, a veces es válido ser egoísta."

"Todo eso suena prometedor, Steven," comentó la rubia, "pero ahora es demasiado tarde, la noche del evento ella y yo tuvimos una pelea, Santana estaba muy molesta y se fue. No creo que quiera volverme a ver…" Quinn suspiró con apatía.

El castaño sonrió amistosamente. "Toda pelea tiene arreglo, sólo debes hablar con ella. Además, si de verdad te aprecia como amiga, no te rechazará y, también tratará de solucionar las cosas."

"Ok, quizás tienes razón, pero aún está el pequeño detalle de que no sé en donde encuentra, no sé en qué hotel está hospedada o si ya regresó a Estados Unidos."

Steven extrajo de su bolsillo su móvil, "quizás tú no sabes en donde encontrarla, pero es posible que Harald nos dé una o dos pistas sobre su paradero." El hombre comenzó a buscar el nombre de su amigo en la lista de sus contactos. "Por cierto, ve pensado en la forma en cómo me pagarás este favor, nada es gratis, querida," concluyó Steven al mismo tiempo que colocaba el artefacto cerca de su oído e ignorando por completo la torpe sonrisa que ahora iluminaba el rostro de Quinn.

"Quizás te puedas sentir satisfecho si te cuento de la vez que dormimos juntas."

El castaño miró a su amiga con incredulidad, esperando porque Quinn dijese que sólo estaba bromeando, pero el rostro de la mujer había adquirido un halo jactancioso.

"Me estás tomando el pelo…" dijo Steven justo antes de escuchar la voz de Harald al otro lado de la línea.

_~~~Q~S~~~_

Quinn miró la hermosa edificación de cinco pisos, situada en una de las tantas esquinas del boulevard de Montparnasse; era abrumador atestiguar el éxito de una mujer que, algunos años atrás, no sabía que quería hacer de la vida. Ahora su ambición había cruzado un océano y, al parecer, no pararía ahí.

La escritora suspiró para calmar sus nervios antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal de lo que, en unos pocos días, se convertiría en la tercer academia de danza de Santana López.

Estar en el interior de aquel edificio era como transportarse a Nueva York, pues el diseño interior, con su duela color viraró y paredes de ladrillo decoradas con fotografías de bailarines en movimiento en blanco y negro, era esencialmente neoyorkino. El recibidor era un amplio perímetro desde el cual se podían ver los cinco niveles que conformaban la academia y los muebles decorativos sólo consistían en modernos sofás de cuero negro, colocados estratégicamente bajo las pequeñas lámparas de techo de acero inoxidable.

Era claro que aquel lugar reflejaba el estilo de Santana, era moderno y ostentoso. Quinn estaba segura que toda persona que practicara la danza querría estar ahí, estaría orgullosa de estudiar en esa academia.

La mujer decidió caminar hacia el fondo, intuyendo que esa era la dirección que debía seguir y, para su buena suerte, se topó con un par de puertas – una cerrada y otra abierta – de vidrio esmerilado, las cuales poseían una delicada decoración herbal. La que estaba abierta presumía una iluminada oficina, en donde se encontraba un grupo de seis personas aglomeradas alrededor de un escritorio de cristal y, quienes al parecer, discutían amigablemente; fue entonces que escuchó la voz de su entrañable amiga hablando en un fluido francés. La rubia se sintió hipnotizada, como si se tratase del canto de una sirena…

"¿Quinn?" La escritora salió de su trance; parpadeó un par de veces y, entonces, se percató de que seis pares de ojos la observaban detenidamente, como si se tratase de un intruso. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Uhm… yo…" la recién llegada se aclaró la garganta, "vine porque quisiera hablar contigo y, quizás, podríamos hacerlo mientras cenamos." Sus ojos verde avellana miraron a cada uno de los curiosos desconocidos. "Pero si estás ocupada podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión."

Santana parecía reflexionar, sus ojos permanecieron profesionales antes de desviarlos hacia su reloj de pulso. "_Je pense qu'il est temps de partir, nous pouvons continuer demain matin. Ok?_"

Las otras cinco personas parecían satisfechas con la decisión y, un par de minutos después, luego de tomar sus pertenencias, se despidieron de doble beso de la morena y pronunciaron una cortés despedida dirigida a Quinn antes de abandonar definitivamente la oficina.

Entre ambas mujeres surgió un incómodo silencio. Los ojos de Santana observaron con curiosidad a su amiga, "lo que quieras decir debe ser importante para que hayas venido hasta aquí, así que sólo dilo, no es necesario que me compres la cena."

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior, pero tuvo el valor suficiente para sostener su mirada. "¿Desde cuándo declinas una comida gratis?"

La latina no pudo evitar reírse, su mirada y su cuerpo se notaban relajados. "debo hacerme la difícil, ¿no crees? Después de todo, sigo enfadada contigo."

"Y estás en todo tu derecho," Quinn caminó con cautela hacia donde se encontraba la otra mujer, "me excedí, no debí haberte dicho todas esas cosas y, sé que quizás es demasiado tarde, pero tienes que saber que realmente me sentía avergonzada, no sabía en donde encontrarte o si ya habías dejado el país."

Santana se dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalada a la escritora; esa actitud de verdad asustó a Quinn, pues rápidamente la interpretó como un rechazo no verbal. No obstante, Santana tomó su abrigo y su bolso, "la cena no te saldrá barata, de una vez te digo."

Quinn dejó escapar una pequeña risa relajada, para luego acercarse a la morena, despojando de sus manos su abrigo para poder ayudarla a colocárselo encima. "Lo sé, San. Créeme que vine preparada para satisfacer cada una de tus exigencias."

Los ojos cafés de Santana parecían brillantes y traviesos. "No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, Fabray."

"Sabes que soy una mujer de palabra, López." Respondió Quinn con una media sonrisa y consciente del doble sentido de esa pequeña conversación.

_~~~Q~S~~~_

"¡Debiste haber visto mi cara!" Quinn no podía dejar de reír, "¡te juro que por un momento sentí que mojaría mis pantalones, el hombre hablaba tan rápido que no podía entender casi nada, sólo que llamaría a la policía!"

Santana lucía realmente entretenida con la pequeña anécdota de su amiga. "¡Pero, Q, ¿cómo iba a llamar a la policía sólo por no pagar un ticket de metro?!"

"¡Lo sé!" La rubia se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja, "¡Pero en ese momento sentí que había cometido un horrible delito, además el bastardo de Steven ya se había largado!"

"¿Y qué hiciste?"

"¡¿Qué iba a hacer?! Pagué la estúpida multa. ¡Sesenta euros!"

Santana no se contuvo y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada que provocó que varias personas se volvieran hacia ella. "¡Eso fue patético, Q!"

"Ya sé… pero aprendí mi lección."

Ambas mujeres llevaban más de hora y media en aquel coqueto restaurante cerca de la academia. La comida había estado exquisita y ahora compartían una botella de fino vino tinto. En ese tiempo, habían compartido diferentes anécdotas y no habían parado de reír, pero Quinn había notado que su amiga no había mencionado ni una sola vez a su esposa.

Sus ojos verdes siguieron el movimiento de la mano izquierda de la morena, en cómo había tomado la botella para verter el suave líquido en ambas copas…

"¿Cómo está Brittany?" Preguntó la rubia cuando Santana colocó la botella en la mesa, ganándose así una sorpresiva mirada.

"Ella está bien. Muy ocupada en estos días." Respondió la latina de forma tajante.

"No has hablado mucho de ella," Quinn le dio un sorbo a bebida, saboreándolo sin prisa, "¿está todo bien?"

Santana desvió la mirada, como si se sintiera avergonzada por algo. "La gente siempre dice que con el tiempo las personas cambian y yo siempre pensé que todo eso eran puras estupideces pero, supongo que todo es verdad."

La escritora guardó silencio, esperando a que su amiga continuara, pero notaba que sus ojos se habían tornado sombríos y parecían sumamente decepcionados.

"Cuando me casé con Brittany pensé, este es mi 'y vivieron felices por siempre', ¿sabes a qué me refiero?" La mirada oscura de Santana enfrentó a la de Quinn, quien sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. "Pero, nunca llegué a imaginar lo complicado que puede llegar a ser el compartir toda una vida. No sé en qué momento las cosas cambiaron o en qué momento ella y yo cambiamos." La latina suspiró con cansancio y frustración, "mi mente siempre recuerda a Brittany como esta chica despistada, creativa y despreocupada, la chica que le fascinaba bailar, que le gustaba ir al lago a alimentar a los patos y hablar con su obeso gato."

"Ella maduró, San. Todos lo hacemos." Dijo Quinn sin saber que más argumentar.

"¡Lo sé!" Exclamó Santana al mismo tiempo que arrojaba su servilleta hacia la mesa con fuerza, "Brittany… ella… no es que se haya vuelto aburrida, es sólo que le gusta tanto su trabajo que no se enfoca en otras cosas, hay veces en que…" la mujer tensó la mandíbula, "en que de verdad me siento estúpida a su lado porque no sé de qué diablos habla."

"San…" murmuró Quinn pero fue interrumpida por la risa forzada de la otra mujer.

"¿Sabes a cuántos eventos me ha acompañado desde que nos casamos?" Santana tenía una triste sonrisa en los labios. "A dos… la gente sabe que estoy casada sólo porque yo lo solía decir, pero en mi círculo social, Brittany, mi esposa, es como una leyenda: nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si existe o no."

Quinn tocó la mano de Santana con un cariño casi reverente. "¿Es por eso que no usas tu sortija?"

La morena tragó saliva con dificultad, "supongo que esa es la razón esencial. Sé que es despreciable de mi parte hacer eso porque doy pie a muchas cosas, la gente si ve mi anillo no se acerca, pero cuando estoy sin él es satisfactorio porque en cierta medida me siento… deseada." Santana murmuró aquella última palabra con vergüenza.

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, su mente había comenzado a imaginar diferentes escenarios en los que la mujer frente a ella le era infiel a su esposa y, con sólo pensar en eso, la escritora sintió una ola de celos pero también sentía algo parecido a la esperanza. Era horrible pensar en algo así, la infidelidad traía muchos problemas, tanto Quinn como Santana – o incluso Brittany – habían experimentado las consecuencias de un comportamiento de esta naturaleza.

Sin embargo, la rubia sentía que la curiosidad la carcomía.

"San," la morena miró a Quinn directamente a los ojos, "¿le has sido infiel a Brittany?"

"Por supuesto que no," respondió con indignación Santana. En un principio parecía realmente ofendida por el cuestionamiento de su amiga, pero al cabo de unos segundos, su rostro se transformó a causa de la timidez. "Pero a veces pienso que ella puede serlo."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Estas últimas semanas ella sólo habla de su inteligente asistente de investigación, ni siquiera recuerdo su ridículo nombre, pero Brittany parece embelesada con él ya sea por lo diligente que es, por lo listo que es, por lo divertido que es." Santana desvió la mirada con fastidio para luego beber todo el vino de su copa, "cuando comienza hablar de este hombre yo sólo me cierro, dejo de escucharla y me pongo a pensar en lo que debo hacer el día siguiente."

Quinn sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba debido a la rabia que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho así que desvió la mirada por miedo a que su amiga pudiese ver sus emociones. Sin duda había una señal de peligro en lo que acababa de decir Santana, era obvio y, gracias a eso, su sentido de culpabilidad por estar enamorada de la morena se redujo. Pero aún así, la rubia no podía concebir que Brittany pudiese cometer infidelidad – quizás no física – cuando ella fue la que le pidió matrimonio a Santana y, no conforme con eso, tener el descaro de comentarlo de forma tan casual.

Brittany podía ser todo un genio reconocido, pero seguía siendo tan descuidada cuando se trataba de los sentimientos de Santana.

"¿Has hablado con ella acerca de esto?" Preguntó Quinn en voz baja.

Santana negó con la cabeza, "quizás sólo estoy siendo paranoica."

"¿Y si no?" Inquirió la escritora. "Tú sabes leer bien ese tipo de señales, por más pequeñas que éstas sean, yo lo sé de primera mano, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando engañé a Sam con Finn tú lo supiste así…" Quinn chasqueó los dedos para darle énfasis a su argumento.

Santana permaneció callada por un par de minutos, parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Quinn estaba segura que la morena estaba pensando en cada detalle que pudiese haber ignorado.

"Debo tener confianza en que ella no hará nada estúpido," dijo de pronto Santana, "quizás esto es sólo un cariño inofensivo y pasajero."

Para una persona que no conocía lo suficiente a Santana López, esas palabras podían escucharse tranquilas y optimistas; pero para Quinn, quien conocía cada debilidad de esa mujer, esas palabras eran vacías, era como si su amiga tratara de converse a sí misma de que todo estaría bien, pero no era algo en lo que pudiera creer al cien por ciento.

"Sea lo que sea," la rubia tomó con fuerza la mano derecha de Santana, "estaré siempre de tu lado."

Santana sonrió con tristeza. "No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir, Q."

Con la mano derecha, Quinn tocó la barbilla de la morena, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos. La caricia fue íntima, provocando que el estómago de la rubia sintiera ese millón de mariposas que sólo Santana López podía crear en ella. "Éstas no son palabras vacías, San. Esta vez no habrá nada que me separe de ti."

La latina apretó los labios formando una delgada línea con ellos, su cuerpo entero expresaba agradecimiento, pero siendo el tipo de mujer que era, no pudo pronunciarlo verbalmente. Quinn podía apreciar que su amiga se veía agotada emocionalmente y quería terminar con esa incómoda charla.

"Eres tan cursi, Fabray." Comentó con ironía Santana al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de la caricia de Quinn.

La rubia dejó escapar una relajada risa. "Sólo contigo, López. Sólo contigo."


	5. A Place to Keep Falling in Love

**N/A. **Estoy de regreso con el quinto capítulo. No puedo creer lo rápido que están resultando estas actualizaciones y eso se debe a que sus comentarios alimentan mi inspiración y, no sólo eso, sino que veo que les agrada mi forma de redactar, siempre la consideré redundante y trato de trabajar en ello.

Muchas gracias por leer este fic y apoyarlo ya sea leyendo y comentando o sólo leyendo y disfrutando.

**A Place to Keep Falling in Love**

Lucy no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que su mirada se enganchó con el edificio que estaba justo al otro lado de la calle, sus ventanas de cristal con la palabra _LEPOREM_ la habían hipnotizado y le provocaban unas ganas terribles de querer entrar. La academia no le era desconocida, de hecho, había estado en su homóloga neoyorkina, en donde su hijo asistía, pero la fotógrafa tenía la sensación de que esa escuela en particular poseía una carga emocional, la esencia de su madre, pues ese fue uno de los tantos lugares en donde Santana pasó los últimos meses de su vida.

"Si gustas, luego del almuerzo, podemos entrar a echar un vistazo," dijo Quinn con una suave voz.

"Eso realmente me gustaría," respondió Lucy luego de apartar su mirada. "Entonces…" la mujer se aclaró la garganta, "mi madre sospechaba que mi mamá la engañaba con, ¿mi padre?"

La anciana suspiró con tristeza. "Brittany y Santana se distanciaron mucho, Brittany estaba inmersa con su trabajo pero Santana no hacía nada para solucionar el problema ya que viajaba mucho, si no estaba en Nueva York, estaba en California o en París. Ambas contribuyeron a que su incipiente matrimonio se desgastara y, tanto tu padre como yo, vimos ese distanciamiento como una oportunidad."

"¡Pero mi mamá fue la que dio pie a que eso sucediera!" Exclamó Lucy con arrebato, "no es normal que tu pareja comience a hablar de otra persona con emoción o con tanta admiración."

Quinn le dio un sorbo a su expresso para luego limpiarse los labios con su servilleta. "Nunca sabremos qué fue lo que Brittany pensó en ese momento, quizás quería llamar la atención de Santana de alguna manera o quizás simplemente le gustaba tu padre. No sé en qué momento Brittany comenzó su romance, pero te aseguro que Santana fue la primera en no cumplir con sus votos de fidelidad."

"No perdiste el tiempo, ¿verdad?" Las palabras de la morena carecían de malicia o resentimiento, no tenían el afán de ser ofensivas por lo que la escritora comenzó a reír con tranquilidad.

"Seguí el consejo de mi querido amigo Steven, me comporté egoísta. Además, le había hecho una promesa a Santana, de que cuando encontrara a la persona indicada, no tendría miedo de entregarle mi corazón, que debía tener confianza y fe y, como sabes, yo ya la había encontrado." Los ojos de Quinn miraron hacia la academia de danza por unos segundos, "quizás fui una oportunista y abusé del estado emocional de tu madre y de la situación por la que pasaba su matrimonio, no soy una mártir, sólo soy…" la mujer se encogió en hombros, "una mujer enamorada."

Lucy se limitó a escuchar y a observar a la escritora que estaba frente a ella. Debía admitir que resultaba triste y romántico que Quinn aún estuviera enamorada de una mujer que ya sólo era un vago recuerdo y que su amor aún sobreviviera a pesar de que ya habían transcurrido cincuenta años. Para Lucy, quien tenía en su haber dos fallidos matrimonios y fue hasta el tercero en el que encontró al hombre indicado, era casi imposible de creer que un sentimiento tan delicado como el amor pudiera seguir existiendo.

"¿Cambiarías algo?" Inquirió la fotógrafa con cautela. "Quiero decir, si tuvieras la oportunidad de elegir un momento específico en el que pudiera iniciar tu romance con mi madre, ¿cuál sería?"

Los ojos de Quinn se habían tornado en un claro castaño, era cálido pero opaco, era como si una sombra eclipsara su cautivante mirada. "No cambiaría nada," respondió la anciana con plena seguridad, "no elegiría otro momento que no fuere el que viví con San, de lo contrario tú no estarías aquí, o quizás nuestra relación no habría sido tan orgánica. Para mí, los meses que viví con Santana fueron perfectos, fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida."

"Pero inició con un engaño," debatió la fotógrafa, "eso no es sano para ninguna relación."

"¿Y qué es sano?" Replicó Quinn con una voz desafiante, "entre Santana y yo no habían engaños o mentiras, sabíamos cada detalle de nuestras vidas, sabíamos nuestros más íntimos secretos y estábamos conscientes de las repercusiones de nuestros actos. Esa era la diferencia entre mi relación con Santana y la relación que aún tenía con Brittany, por eso fracasó su matrimonio."

"¿Y el remordimiento?"

"Supongo que el remordimiento se produce cuando hay un inocente dentro de la ecuación y en esta relación – o relaciones – nunca hubo uno…"

"Pero mi mamá también era tu amiga," comentó Lucy, quien aún no entendía del todo bien la dinámica de aquella trinidad.

Quinn suspiró con pereza, "las tres nunca supimos establecer las líneas de nuestra amistad, Santana me veía como su mejor amiga, pero no era así porque entre nosotras nunca hubo una complicidad fraternal, hubo rivalidad y, en cierto momento, también traición. Entre Brittany y Santana fue distinto, ellas sí fueron mejores amigas, tuvieron altibajos, pero los superaron como si se tratase de su propia familia, por eso Brittany nunca le escondió nada a San y tal vez las dos confundieron ese cariño con otra clase de amor. Mientras que la amistad entre tu mamá y yo sólo fue pasajera, esa que tienes en preparatoria pero que no crea un vacío cuando el tiempo la divide."

Lucy se acomodó un travieso mechón de cabello tras de su oreja, su ceño permanecía fruncido y mordía con nerviosismo el interior de su mejilla. "¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió antes de que tú y mi madre se dieran cuenta de que entre ustedes había una fuerte atracción?"

La escritora dejó escapar una ahogada risa y en su rostro se dibujó una traviesa sonrisa. "Santana y yo supimos que nos atraíamos físicamente desde que teníamos diecinueve años, no quiero recordarte que ella y yo ya teníamos historia en el plan sexual…" Lucy comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa luego de musitar un inaudible 'cierto'. "Pero si te refieres al tiempo que transcurrió antes de que ella y yo iniciáramos nuestro romance, debo admitir que fue una cuestión de días."

La fotógrafa abrió los ojos de par en par. "¿Días?"

"En aquel entonces, a los pocos días de haberme reencontrado con tu madre, yo estaba en busca de un lugar en donde vivir pero nunca es sencillo encontrar el lugar ideal, no cuando uno se forma expectativas con base en sueños juveniles. Pero tu madre…" la anciana suspiró con añoranza, "Santana nunca dejaba de sorprenderme en los momentos que yo menos esperaba…"

_~~~Q~S~~~_

Quinn se encontraba en la estación de Port de Montreuil, esperando por el metro cuando su móvil timbró. En sus labios se dibujó una radiante sonrisa al ver el nombre que se desplegaba en la pantalla.

"¿Así que tuvieron que pasar dos días para que tomaras la decisión de por fin llamarme?" Preguntó Quinn de manera coqueta y saltándose cualquier tipo de saludo cordial.

"_Quería que tus esperanzas crecieran,_" Santana soltó una risa sofocada, "_pero si estabas tan ansiosa de hablar conmigo, bien pudiste haber llamado tú primero._"

La rubia rodó los ojos con fingido hastío, ya que su sonrisa seguía plasmada en su rostro. "No cambias, sigues siendo tan vanidosa como siempre."

"_Te encanta mi vanidad, no intentes negarlo._"

"Como sea, San." El sonido del freno del tren distrajo por un momento a Quinn.

"_¿En dónde estás?_" Inquirió Santana con curiosidad.

"Port de Montreuil."

"_¿Qué estás haciendo hasta el oriente de la ciudad, Q?_"

La escritora se acomodó en un asiento junto a una de las ventanillas, esperando a que el tren cerrara sus puertas. "Buscando un departamento con urgencia. Los gastos del hotel los ha cubierto mi editorial, pero ya no aguanto estar ahí, necesito un lugar propio."

"_¿Por qué no me dijiste que estás buscando un departamento?_" La voz de Santana se escuchaba un tanto molesta, pero Quinn la ignoró.

"No consideré que fuera un tópico relevante." El tren por fin avanzó por lo que Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro, se sentía cansada, había estado caminando por horas y, aún después de varios años transcurridos desde su accidente de auto, su cuerpo todavía resentía el esfuerzo físico. "Además, no es algo a lo que debas darle tanta importancia, a menos que sepas de algún lugar que no resulte tan costoso."

"_¿Y qué si te dijera que yo estoy buscando un inquilino?_" Preguntó Santana con una voz algo tímida.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"_Da la hermosa casualidad que hace algunas semanas adquirí un pequeño apartamento aquí en París y, como sabes, debo regresar a Nueva York en unos días. Pero con la inauguración en puerta, no he tenido tiempo de buscar a algún posible inquilino y sería una lástima que ese lugar no se aproveche._"

Quinn alzó una de sus perfectas cejas en forma inquisitiva. "¿Me estás ofreciendo tu apartamento así como así?"

"_Así como así, no. Seríamos como compañeras de habitación, porque en algún momento tendré que regresar a la ciudad y necesitaré un lugar en donde quedarme."_

"No estoy muy segura de eso, San." La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, pues no estaba del todo cómoda con la proposición de la morena, después de todo, Quinn aún debía lidiar con sus sentimientos y en elegir el momento prudente para confesarlos.

"_No tomes una decisión ahora. Te propongo que primero veas el lugar y si no te convence no te insistiré…_" Quinn prácticamente podía escuchar la sonrisa de la otra mujer, "_aunque te puedo asegurar que te enamorarás del departamento una vez que lo veas._"

La escritora guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras reflexionaba. "De acuerdo," suspiró la rubia, "veré el lugar, pero eso es todo."

"_Perfecto, entonces te veo en la estación Anvers, en el acceso que está en el boulevard __Rochechouart,__ en treinta minutos, ¿te parece bien?_"

"Ok, te veo en treinta…" Respondió la rubia antes de finalizar la llamada.

_~~~Q~S~~~_

Si Quinn tuviere que elegir una sola palabra para describir el departamento de Santana, esa palabra sería: _bellísimo_. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un impecable color blanco y la duela era de un cálido matiz arena. Estaba prácticamente vacío, por lo que las posibilidades de decoración eran infinitas pero lo que de verdad cautivó a Quinn fue la magnífica vista que no era opacada por las nubes grises, sino que éstas lograban resaltar los tejados de otras edificaciones vecinas y, encima de todo eso se erigía la mismísima basílica de Sacré-Cœur.

"¿Cómo fue que conseguiste un lugar así?" Preguntó la rubia, quien apoyaba su mano izquierda en el marco de la ventana y poseía una expresión de asombro.

Santana caminó hasta donde se encontraba su amiga, para compartir así el impactante horizonte. "Harald tiene un amigo que conoce a otro tipo que estaba desesperado por vender el departamento, no fue barato, pero no todos los días se tiene una oferta así."

"San…" Quinn susurró sin saber qué decir, "esto es impresionante…" la mujer cerró los ojos y suspiró a forma de rendición. "Pero, no puedo aceptar tu oferta."

"¿Qué?" Santana frunció el ceño, parecía confundida por el rechazo de la escritora. "¿Por qué no? Creí que te gustaría, el departamento está en una zona tan, no sé…" la latina se encogió en hombros, "tan como tú."

Quinn sonrió de forma inconsciente, "¿qué quieres decir con _tan como yo_?"

La morena pensó en una palabra que se ciñera a la descripción que buscaba. "Bohemio."

"San…" La rubia se volvió hacia la morena, sus ojos verde avellana la miraron con decepción, "no es que no me haya gustado, todo esto es hermoso, la vista y el departamento en sí, son bellísimos, pero, ¿qué dirá Brittany de todo esto? ¿No crees que este lugar deberías compartirlo con ella?"

Santana se masajeó el cuello, parecía tensa e incómoda con la conversación. "Ella no sabe que compré este lugar…" murmuró la mujer con timidez.

Quinn abrió y cerró la boca sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso. "¿Me estás diciendo que compraste un departamento de no sé cuántos euros sin el consentimiento de tu esposa? ¿Acaso no crees que se va a dar cuenta?"

"No es como que se haga cargo de las cuentas," dijo entre dientes la morena, "además, tanto tú como ya sabemos que ella no vendrá y, quizás está mal que lo diga – y espero que esto quede entre nosotras – pero ella no va a apreciar este departamento tanto como tú o yo."

"Santana, no creo que esto esté bien," Quinn sabía muy bien que terminaría accediendo por vivir ahí, moría por decir que sí, pues eso significaba que tendría la oportunidad de compartir un espacio con Santana. Sin embargo, no quería parecer tan entusiasmada.

La latina tomó la mano de la rubia y la condujo hasta una de las habitaciones. "Mira, este sería tu cuarto," el espacio era más grande de lo que Quinn se había imaginado y, por un instante, pudo ver la organización que tendría en él – una cama matrimonial, tres o cuatro libreros que cubrieran dos de las paredes y un escritorio cerca del balcón, el lugar perfecto para sentirse inspirada y escribir todo el día.

"Dime que no quieres vivir aquí," susurró la morena cerca de su oído, provocando que su piel se erizara por completo.

"Esto es muy tentador," respondió Quinn para luego morderse el labio al mismo tiempo que pensaba _'tú eres muy tentadora'_.

"Sólo di que sí," suplicó la otra mujer.

La escritora inhaló profundamente. Su decisión ya había sido tomada, por lo que se dio la media vuelta para enfrentar cara a cara a Santana. No pudo evitar notar cuán cerca estaban sus rostros, pero debía mantener su compostura de alguna manera.

"Dime tus términos." Quinn cruzó los brazos y trató de que su expresión facial fuera lo más profesional posible.

"Nos dividiremos los gastos de los servicios, eso es todo," respondió Santana sin poder ocultar la media sonrisa de su rostro. "Cincuenta y cincuenta."

"Pagaré el setenta y cinco por ciento, después de todo, yo viviré aquí todo el año," Santana estaba a punto de rebatir pero la rubia se lo impidió, "es mi condición, de lo contrario no aceptaré."

La morena giró los ojos con fastidio al verse derrotada. "Si así lo quieres…"

Quinn sonrió triunfal. "Es un gusto hacer tratos contigo, López," dijo la mujer al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano.

"Como sea, Q," respondió Santana, para luego estrechar de forma renuente la mano de su amiga.

_~~~Q~S~~~_

Quinn se encontraba sentada sobre un cojín con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared mientras intentaba descorchar una botella de vino que había comprado luego de terminar de cenar. Santana había insistido en que debían celebrar el acuerdo al que habían llegado horas atrás y Quinn no se pudo negar, pues ahora tenía un lugar permanente al cual llegar todos los días, un lugar en donde poder trabajar, dormir, cocinar… incluso podía decir que, de ahora en adelante, compartiría un departamento con la mujer con quien siempre soñó vivir, aún cuando fuese una o dos veces por año. Sin embargo, la escritora se había prometido a sí misma hacer de ese departamento un hogar para las dos…

"Prometo que mañana compraré bombillas, mientras tanto tendremos que conformarnos con estas velas." Dijo Santana para luego sentarse junto a su amiga.

La rubia puso especial atención en la forma en cómo la otra mujer encendía las cuatro velas que ahora iluminaban la semi-oscura sala. Era probable que para la morena, ese momento no significara nada, pero para Quinn y su imaginativa mente, esas velas y el vino que estaban por compartir, parecían los elementos perfectos para una perfecta primera cita.

"No terminó de entender cómo es que no tienes absolutamente nada en tu propia casa," dijo Quinn al mismo tiempo que llenaba el par de copas con el vino tinto.

"Tengo lo esencial, mi cama y un armario," respondió Santana para luego musitar un callado 'gracias' cuando recibió su bebida. "Ya te lo había dicho, recién compré el departamento y con todos los detalles de la academia no he tenido tiempo de hacer otra cosa."

Quinn colocó la botella de vino en el pequeño espacio que aún había entre ella y su amiga. "¿Por qué comprar un lugar así si no lo vas a disfrutar?"

"Porque me gusta tener cosas lindas," dijo la morena sin darle importancia a la pregunta.

"Yo creo que esa no es la razón," la escritora miró por el rabillo del ojo a la otra mujer, "vamos, San. Dime la verdad."

"Antes de decirte la razón por la cual quise comprar este departamento, propongo un brindis," dijo Santana para luego levantar su copa y evadir con humor la pregunta, "por lo pequeño que es el mundo."

Quinn dejó escapar una ligera risa, pero imitó a su amiga. "Por lo pequeño que es el mundo," repitió, colisionando con suavidad su copa con la de Santana, produciendo así un melódico tintineo.

Ambas le dieron un sorbo a sus bebidas, saboreando el vino sin prisa.

"Quizás mañana podrías salir y empezar a ver cosas para tu habitación o para la casa en general. Deberías comenzar a decorar, el lugar es deprimente," dijo la latina mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la pared.

La escritora observó con detenimiento a su compañera y con la pura mirada dibujó el perfil de Santana, el cual estaba iluminado con la débil luz que emanaba de las pequeñas flamas de las velas. En su garganta se formó un nudo que de seguro le impediría deglutir el vino o, en su defecto, su propia saliva.

"Tal vez," susurró Quinn para luego desviar su vista, pues estaba segura que de seguir mirando a la otra mujer, su capacidad verbal se vería afectada. "Pero me gustaría que, antes de que te marches, pudiéramos ir las dos a buscar los muebles y esas cosas. Es decir, esta es tu casa y debe tener también tu estilo, ¿no crees?"

En el rostro de Santana se dibujó una pequeña y tierna sonrisa. "Eso me gustaría," su voz se escuchaba honesta y la rubia estaba segura que intentaba disimular su emoción, "pero tendremos que esperar hasta el sábado, después de la fiesta de inauguración."

"Me parece bien, de esa forma, mañana puedo mandar por mis cosas y hablar con mi editorial acerca de mi mudanza y otros detalles." Comentó Quinn, con cierto tono de incredulidad, ya que no podía creer que su sueño ya era una realidad.

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación, un vacío que la escritora no supo interpretar, por lo que tuvo que mirar hacia su derecha. Justo en ese momento, Santana acababa de darle un sorbo a su bebida y Quinn no pudo evitar sentirse hipnotizada por la forma en cómo la otra mujer paseaba su lengua por sus labios, como si ni quisiera desperdiciar alguna gota que hubiere quedado en ellos.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior cuando imaginó que era ella quien limpiaba esa voluptuosa boca…

"Hay algo que quiero preguntarte," la voz de Santana disipó la fantasía de Quinn, quien parpadeó un par de veces y agradecía a la pobre iluminación por esconder su acentuado rubor. "Ya que mañana es la fiesta de inauguración, esperaba que pudieras acompañarme. La fiesta es sólo por publicidad, así que será meramente formal y, por lo tanto, algo aburrida pero después podemos salir a disfrutar de la vida nocturna de París. Hay un club al que quiero ir y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo."

Quinn parecía renuente ante la petición. "No lo sé, San. Sabes que no me gusta mucho ir a los clubs nocturnos. Es más, la última vez que fui a uno fue la noche de tu despedida de soltera."

La morena abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por la confesión de su amiga. "¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Q?!" Exclamó la escandalizada latina, "¡no puedo creer que en más de dos años no hayas salido de fiesta! Olvida mi amable petición, mañana en la noche te arreglas porque iremos al club."

"¡No puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero!" Respondió rubia, alzando la voz con autoridad.

"¡Claro que puedo!"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?" Desafió Quinn, alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

Santana frunció el ceño, mientras trataba de pensar en algo con lo que pudiera extorsionar a su amiga. "De acuerdo, por ahora no puedo pensar en algo, pero vamos, Q, acompáñame. Te aseguro que te divertirás y no tendrás que pagar nada, yo invito."

La escritora esbozó una media sonrisa que resultaba pretenciosa. Por supuesto que no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de salir con Santana, pero en su naturaleza aún estaba este pequeño destello de manipulación y esperaba que la morena le suplicara por su compañía.

"De acuerdo, iré." Quinn pudo observar como los ojos oscuros de Santana se iluminaban.

"¿Por qué te gusta hacerte la difícil?" Inquirió la latina sin que su sonrisa se borrara de su rostro.

"Alimenta mi ego…" dijo Quinn al mismo tiempo que se encogía en hombros, "pero suficiente de esta casual conversación. No pienses que se me ha olvidado que aún me debes una respuesta."

Santana peinó su oscuro cabello con sus dedos. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"No te hagas la desentendida, nunca me respondiste por qué compraste este departamento si sabes que sólo visitarás París en ciertas ocasiones." La rubia miró con intensidad a la otra mujer, quien ahora parecía nerviosa.

La morena rellenó su copa con vino. "¿Recuerdas esas conversaciones que teníamos acerca de cómo te habría gustado tener experiencias como las de Hemingway?" Quinn asintió débilmente con la cabeza, se sentía conmovida de que Santana recordara esas charlas que tuvieron lugar cuando ambas aún estaban en preparatoria, cuando ambas aún tenían la confianza de confesarse mutuamente sus anhelos y sueños. "Cuando me mostraron el departamento, recordé todas esas conversaciones, de cómo soñabas vivir en esta ciudad que te parecía tan mágica y, simplemente, escribir…" la latina suspiró con añoranza, "en ese entonces no podía entender cuál era tu fijación por París, pero una vez estando aquí, lo entendí. París realmente posee algo, un _je ne sais quoi_." Ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír, pero la seriedad del momento extinguió sus risas. "O quizás, lo que me indujo a enamorarme de la ciudad fue porque tú adoras París y yo realmente te extrañaba, no sabía si algún día te volvería a ver y estar en este departamento, ubicado en una zona tan emblemática de tu ciudad favorita, simplemente me hizo sentir cerca de ti."

La escritora sentía que todo el aire de sus pulmones había desaparecido, sus ojos se sentían húmedos, como si estuvieran listos para dejar escapar lágrimas de emoción. Quería abalanzarse sobre Santana, quería abrazarla, quería besarla… ¿cómo sería capaz de frenarse a sí misma luego de tan hermosa confesión? ¿Cómo sería capaz de esconder sus sentimientos y deseos luego de haber escuchado a esa mujer, la mujer le había robado el corazón hacía tantos años, confesar que pensaba constantemente en ella luego de haber desaparecido de su vida sin haber dicho nada, sin una advertencia?

"Sé que te debe parecer patético, pero…"

"No creo que sea patético," interrumpió Quinn con voz ronca. Con cautela, su mano derecha buscó la de la morena, quien no dudó en entrelazar sus dedos. "No puedo creer que aún recuerdes todo lo que solíamos hablar, pero lo que me parece realmente increíble es que hayas pensado en mí cuando adquiriste este departamento." La rubia tragó saliva con dificultad, "¿e-es por eso que no quieres compartir este lugar con Brittany?"

Santana parecía avergonzada pero no parecía experimentar culpabilidad. "Yo… no es que no quiera compartirlo con ella, es sólo que siento que no podría entender el significado. Estará feliz cuando se entere de que tú estás aquí pero nada más…"

Para Quinn el significado era claro, ese departamento era un espacio que sólo les pertenecería a ellas dos, un lugar que afianzaba la evolución de una nueva y complicada relación, porque después de esto, Quinn Fabray estaba segura que su amiga, Santana Pierce-López, sentía algo más que amistad. Quizás la morena aún no podía definir sus sentimientos hacia la escritora o, tal vez, ya lo había hecho y trataba de suprimirlos… pero Quinn no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad.

"Entonces…" La rubia se aclaró la garganta, "¿mañana debo vestirme formal?"

Santana sonrió al darse cuenta de que su seria conversación había quedado atrás. "Creo que debes vestirte sexy, lo que importa es la _after party_."

"Muy bien, tenemos una cita," añadió Quinn antes de rellenar su copa.


	6. Taking One Step Forward

**N/A. **Lamento la tardanza, pero debo admitir que no sabía cómo desarrollar este capítulo. Así que el resultado es este, me siento satisfecha pero quizás a muchos les parezca un poco apresurado el desarrollo. Díganme qué les pareció.

**N/A 2. **Hay una minúscula referencia de cierta pareja femlash que me gusta mucho de otro universo ajeno a Glee, ¿adivinan cuál es?

**Taking One Step Forward**

Después de haber examinado todas las fotografías exhibidas en el recibidor de la academia _LEPOREM_, Lucy se percató que su compañera de viaje seguía de pie frente a la misma obra artística desde hacía varios minutos. Siendo una talentosa observadora, la fotógrafa había notado que Quinn siempre apoyaba su peso sobre su pierna derecha y, cuando se sentía particularmente incómoda o le desagradaba algo o alguien, cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, sus ojos se tornaban fríos y sus labios se torcían ligeramente.

Lucy se acercó con cautela, evitando así sorprender a la anciana. Sus ojos azules se detuvieron brevemente en Quinn, para luego mirar la fotografía en blanco y negro que había captado la atención de la escritora. La morena ya había visto el cuadro, pero éste no poseía algún detalle sobresaliente; sin duda, la chica que protagonizaba la obra poseía un atractivo peculiar, su rostro denotaba concentración y la posición de su cuerpo demostraba pasión y fuerza, pero para Lucy, la hermosa imagen carecía de movimiento y no parecía contar una historia, a diferencia de las demás fotografías.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Quinn estaban fijos en el rostro de la bailarina, su mirada era intensa, casi fulminante, como si esa mujer fuere un peligroso adversario que se debía detener mucho antes de que pudiese causar algún tipo de daño irreversible… como una plaga que debía ser exterminada.

"¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó la fotógrafa, quien ahora se sentía curiosa por el silencioso comportamiento de la otra mujer.

"Una amiga de tu madre," respondió secamente Quinn.

Lucy volvió su rostro hacia la anciana, parpadeó un par de veces antes de atreverse a hablar. "¿Ella es parte de la historia?"

"Sí," fue lo único que dijo la escritora antes de darse la media vuelta y dirigirse a uno de los sillones.

Quinn se sentó con algo de dificultad, el lado izquierdo de su cadera comenzaba a incomodarle debido al simple esfuerzo de estar de pie. Suspiró con cansancio mientras pensaba en cuánto odiaba envejecer.

"Su nombre era Chloë Poésy," dijo Quinn cuando Lucy se sentó junto a ella. "Luego de que Santana decidiera abrir esta academia, se dedicó a buscar a los mejores profesores de la ciudad y Chloë fue la primera en ser contratada." La escritora frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos accidentalmente se posaron una vez más en la fotografía, "ella era elegante, con un aire de presunción que resultaba atractivo; tenía estos fríos ojos azules que parecían subestimar a cualquier persona que se atreviera a cruzar su camino. Era orgullosa y vanidosa…" Quinn se mordió el labio antes de continuar, "pero cuando estaba con tu madre, Chloë se transformaba en una persona totalmente diferente, era jovial, divertida y encantadora. Cuando miraba a Santana, su mirada era cálida y seductora."

"A ella le gustaba mi madre," aseveró Lucy, comprendiendo al fin el porqué su compañera de viaje miraba con tanto desdén aquella imagen.

Quinn negó con la cabeza. "No sólo le gustaba, ella estaba enamorada de tu madre." La anciana cerró los ojos para esconder la tormenta de sentimientos que éstos reflejaban. "A veces pienso que de haber reaparecido en la vida de tu madre un par de meses más tarde, Chloë la habría conquistado con su odioso encanto francés."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?" Cuestionó Lucy con incredulidad.

"Para empezar ella era rubia," Quinn giró su rostro para ver a la fotógrafa, en su rostro ahora se podía ver una media sonrisa, "y tu madre tenía una fuerte inclinación por las rubias. Además, Chloë era bailarina, era lista, le gustaba divertirse, era segura de sí misma y prácticamente adoraba el suelo que pisaba Santana. ¿Quién no se habría sentido alagado de tener la atención de una mujer así?" La anciana se rió entre dientes, "yo la odié desde el primer momento en que la vi, pero debo admitir que, de no haber sido por ella, yo no me habría atrevido a dar el primer paso que me llevaría a tener la relación que mantuve con Santana. Su presencia me amenazaba y si no actuaba pronto, ella me habría robado al amor de mi vida."

Lucy miró con timidez sus manicuradas uñas, se sentía avergonzada por la curiosidad que ahora la carcomía. "¿Sabes qué pasó con ella luego de la muerte de mi madre?"

La escritora suspiró con franca tristeza. "Resintió mucho la muerte de Santana, se deprimió y estuvo a punto de renunciar a su puesto, sobre todo porque ella fue elegida como la sucesora de tu madre como directora." Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en el rostro de Quinn, "finalmente, aceptó el puesto e hizo un excelente trabajo por treinta y cinco años."

"Para odiarla como dices hacerlo, sabes mucho de su vida," dijo Lucy con ironía.

"Es sólo que ver esa foto me recordó todos sus esfuerzos por conquistar a tu madre. Aún a esta edad, me es difícil controlar mis celos," la mujer dejó escapar una relajada risa, "si Chloë y yo nos hubiéramos conocido en otros términos y, si no hubiera estado tan enamorada de Santana, habríamos sido buenas amigas."

"¿Qué pasó con ella?"

Quinn suspiró con añoranza, "tuvo su final feliz." La anciana miró hacia ningún lugar en particular, pero sus ojos se tornaron en un cálido dorado, "se casó con una chica inglesa que conoció en su adolescencia – creo que su nombre era Jean. Ella era lo opuesto a Santana en muchos sentidos: era una intelectual que le importaba muy poco la apariencia física, pero no temía decir lo que pensaba y detestaba a Chloë en un principio. Le costó mucho trabajo conquistarla pero finalmente lo logró."

Lucy sintió que su corazón daba un doloroso vuelco al notar cuán sola estaba Quinn, le entristecía el hecho de que le había sido imposible rehacer su vida luego de la muerte de Santana, pero ¿acaso era posible superar la muerte del amor de tu vida? ¿O es que Quinn se negó a buscar su propia felicidad con alguien más?

"¿Cuándo fue que conociste a Chloë?" Preguntó la morena con cautela.

"En la fiesta de inauguración de esta misma academia…"

_~~~Q~S~~~_

"Quinn," Santana golpeó un par de veces la puerta de la alcoba de su amiga, "el auto ya nos está esperando."

"Dame un minuto, ya casi estoy lista." Los ojos de la rubia no se apartaron del reflejo que tenía frente a ella. Hacía tiempo que no ponía tanto esmero en su apariencia personal, después de todo, era consciente de que era poseedora de una belleza que podía ser descrita como clásica. Sin embargo, estar en compañía de una mujer como Santana López podía representar una situación abrumadora, ya que su amiga exhalaba sensualidad.

Inconscientemente, sus manos alisaron la falda de su vestido, mientras que su par de ojos inspeccionaron una vez más su atuendo, partiendo de las altas zapatillas negras que lograban acentuar los músculos de sus piernas; su vestido blanco se ceñía perfectamente a sus curvas y el pronunciado escote no resultaba ser indecoroso; su chaqueta a rayas combinaba a la perfección tanto con las prendas como con el oscuro maquillaje que lograba resaltar el color de sus ojos y, finalmente, su cabello rubio caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros.

Quinn sabía que cada elección había sido la indicada, pero sentía que sus nervios la traicionaban, después de todo, quería verse perfecta para la mujer que le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

La escritora cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, cuando el aire abandonó sus pulmones lentamente, acomodó la cadena de su bolso sobre su hombro derecho y, por fin, decidió abandonar los confines de su alcoba.

"Listo, ya pod-" el aliento de la rubia se contuvo en su garganta cuando notó lo bien que se veía Santana, quien había optado por un vestido entallado color gris de manga larga y zapatillas blancas; su cabello negro estaba suelto y caía completamente sobre su hombro derecho. El maquillaje era discreto, pero resaltaba cada una de sus facciones.

"¿Estás bien, Q?" Inquirió la latina con ironía, pues en sus labios se había formado una sonrisa pretenciosa.

Quinn sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, como si en el acto pudiera recobrar el habla. "Sí, es sólo que te ves…" la mujer se aclaró la garganta, "te ves realmente, uhm… atractiva."

"Lo sé," respondió la petulante latina, quien ahora se acercaba a su amiga como un depredador a punto de atacar. Sus ojos se veían felinos, casi hambrientos, provocando que Quinn se sonrojara. "Pero tú, Q, te ves…" esos mismos ojos oscuros miraron de arriba abajo a la escritora, "_sexy_."

Esa última palabra fue un susurro tentador que erizó toda la piel de Quinn.

"Esa era la idea," susurró la rubia, para luego morderse el labio el inferior. "¿Nos vamos?"

Santana no respondió, pues su mirada estaba fija en la boca de su amiga. Sin embargo, la mujer reaccionó al cabo de unos segundos. "Uhm… cierto, vámonos."

Quinn no quiso darle importancia al comportamiento de la morena, hacerlo sólo elevaría sus expectativas y, de no ser correspondida, la decepción sería difícil de superar. No obstante, era imposible no sentir la intensa mirada de Santana sobre su persona, podía sentir como sus ojos la recorrían y, por un breve instante, se permitió imaginar esa mirada en otra situación mucho más íntima.

_~~~Q~S~~~_

Quinn le dio un sorbo a su martini, mientras sus ojos observaban con atención a la multitud que rodeaba a Santana. Si bien, esa imagen podía resultar abrumadora, en realidad, a la rubia no le resultaba extraña, es más, ver a su amiga rodeada de gente le causaba una sensación de familiaridad, era como un _déjà vu_ en el cual ambas volvían a los pasillos de McKinley, salvo que los uniformes de animadora y chaquetas con mangas de cuero habían sido reemplazados por vestidos y trajes de alta costura.

Quinn sonrió ante la idea de que Santana nunca podría renunciar a la sensación de fama y popularidad y, aún así, la escritora no se sintió fuera de lugar cuando la latina le había dejado junto al bar un minuto después de llegar a la nueva academia con la promesa de que más tarde compensaría su ausencia. La rubia sabía que, como fundadora, Santana debía atender a las decenas de invitados que clamaban un poco de su atención y ser testigo de tan importante suceso hacía que Quinn se sintiera orgullosa de su amiga y todos sus logros; no podía describir el júbilo que experimentaba cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraban con los oscuros de la morena, quizás eran los momentos más efímeros, duraban apenas una fracción de segundo, pero la intensidad de la conexión de sus miradas perduraría en la mente de Quinn.

Antes de poder captar la siguiente mirada de Santana, la rubia sintió un ligero y tímido roce sobre su hombro derecho, obligándola a darse la media vuelta y encontrarse con una parte de su pasado…

"No podía creerlo cuando San me lo dijo, pero aquí está la mismísima Quinn Fabray."

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron de par en par cuando vislumbraron a Mike Chang, tan serio y bien portado como lo recordaba, con la ligera diferencia de que ahora el chico se había convertido en un hombre maduro que aún conservaba esa sonrisa tan sincera.

"Mike," susurró la rubia antes de abalanzarse hacia el asiático, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. "No puedo creerlo, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Mike dejó escapar una carcajada mientras rodeaba la cintura de Quinn con una respetuosa firmeza. "Yo debería ser quien te pregunte eso," el hombre se alejó un poco para poder ver el rostro de su antigua compañera, "_LEPOREM _o París eran los últimos lugares en los que imaginé encontrarte."

La escritora posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Mike, "bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir? Tuve el honor de ser invitada por Santana, pero, ¿cuál es tu pretexto para disfrutar de esta encantadora velada?"

El asiático dio un paso hacia atrás, estableciendo así su distancia, para luego esconder sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir color gris. "Santana dijo que, como director de _LEPOREM_ L.A., era mi obligación asistir a la apertura de la academia de París…" Mike se encogió en hombros, "pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría decir que no a este tipo de obligaciones?"

Quinn comenzó a reír y, sin ser consciente de sus acciones, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia cierta latina, "te puedo asegurar que yo no."

El hombre miró hacia la misma dirección que su amiga. "Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle a Santana cómo fue que tú y ella se encontraron. Hasta hace un par de meses, nadie tenía noticias de ti, salvo por lo que leíamos en la prensa…" Mike redirigió su vista hacia el rostro de la rubia, "tienes que saber que estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Quinn."

La joven mujer miró hacia el suelo, sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzada, "parece que todos siguen siendo muy cercanos."

"Ya sabes como son Kurt y Rachel," Mike suspiró amargamente, "sobre todo después del fallecimiento de Finn creo que todos hicimos un silencioso pacto de que es mejor seguir en contacto."

"No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado casi diez años," susurró Quinn. La imagen de su ex novio y amigo invadió su mente, provocado que sus ojos se humedecieran.

"Tampoco yo," añadió Mike para luego guardar silencio. Sin embargo, su ceño se frunció cuando su mirada captó algo que llamó su atención. "No puede ser posible…"

"¿Qué sucede?" Inquirió Quinn con curiosidad, para luego mirar hacia la misma dirección que Mike. Su mirada se endureció cuando observó que Santana estaba en compañía de una atractiva rubia, quien parecía ser una cercana amiga de la latina, pues su mano derecha descansaba en la cintura de Santana mientras le susurraba algo al oído. "¿Quién es ella?"

"Me parece que su nombre es Chloë, será una de las instructoras."

La rubia sintió que su mandíbula se tensaba cuando notó que Santana soltaba una carcajada, al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de esa extraña mujer. "¿Todos los instructores poseen tanta… _confianza_?"

Mike negó con la cabeza. "Le he comentado a Britt una y otra vez que no es bueno que deje a Santana tanto tiempo sola. No estoy insinuando que Santana pretenda serle infiel pero, con tentaciones como esa y Brittany en su propio mundo, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda resistir."

Quinn miró con ferocidad a la tal Chloë, era difícil no sentirse intimidada, celosa o atraída por esa mujer. Era todo lo que Santana buscaba en una chica, su piel era blanca – demasiado blanca para el gusto de Quinn –, sus mejillas poseían un coqueto rubor que combinaba a la perfección con el tono rosado de sus labios; poseía un largo cuello que ni siquiera podía ser escondido bajo su largo cabello rubio y sus ojos, sus grandes ojos azules, podían ser divisados desde una larga distancia. Su rostro, quizás podía ser descrito como severo, dado que sus cejas poseían el mismo tono claro que su cabello, pero su belleza era indiscutible.

"Ella no me da confianza," masculló la escritora.

"Esta mañana le conocí y, créeme, sus intenciones son claras y, lo que me preocupa, es que Santana parece cómoda con ella."

La rubia se mordió el labio con preocupación. "Santana es una mujer inteligente, así que dudo que se deje envolver por esa mujer."

"La soledad es una mala consejera," dijo Mike luego de pedirle al cantinero una botella de cerveza que rápidamente fue colocada frente a él. "Y, aunque Santana no lo externe, su situación con Brittany no va muy bien."

"¿Cómo puedes suponer algo así?" Preguntó Quinn con curiosidad.

"Lamentablemente, el matrimonio de Santana con Brittany es un secreto a voces, todos tenemos nuestras suposiciones y ninguna es optimista." Respondió el asiático con timidez. "Hace unos meses Rachel le comentó a Santana que quizás era momento de ver a un terapeuta y Puck… bueno, él dijo que quizás el divorcio debía empezar a ser una opción antes de que algo peor pudiese ocurrir."

Quinn guardó silencio por un instante, su mente reflexionaba las palabras de Mike y, a pesar de que la situación de Santana era digna de preocupación, también representaba una oportunidad. Su amiga era prácticamente una mujer libre, sólo debía tener la perfecta justificación para liberarse de su matrimonio, pero por otro lado, Quinn no podía darse el lujo de esperar a que el divorcio fuera firmado, no ahora que conocía a una potencial rival.

"¿Sería muy terrible que ellas se divorciaran?" Cuestionó Quinn a su amigo.

La reacción de Mike fue casi cómica, pues sus ojos rasgados se abrieron de par en par. "¿Acaso estás de acuerdo con Puck? ¿De verdad crees que ellas dos deban separarse luego de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntas?"

"No es que esté de acuerdo con Noah," aclaró Quinn con voz neutral, "pero debes admitir que no es sana la relación que ellas dos mantienen. Siempre consideré que su matrimonio fue prematuro y no soy la única que piensa eso."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

La rubia se encogió en hombros. "El día de su boda, la familia de Santana no parecía muy feliz, Maribel tenía una expresión lúgubre y su abuela…" Quinn dejó escapar una sonrisa forzada, "ya parecía cómoda con la homosexualidad de San pero no con su pareja."

Mike le dio un sorbo a su cerveza. "Me niego a creer que una relación como la de ellas termine así, sería trágico ver morir un épico amor como el de ellas."

"Tal vez…" Quinn suspiró pesadamente, "tal vez su amor terminó hace años."

"No pareces muy afectada con esto," dijo con seriedad el asiático, quien no parecía muy cómodo con la dirección de la conversación.

Los ojos verdes de la escritora miraron con frialdad a su amigo. "Me afecta que mi mejor amiga esté sujeta a un matrimonio que no le hace feliz, me afecta que se sienta sola en ese matrimonio y, créeme cuando te digo, que me afecta que pueda sucumbir al encanto de una mujer sólo porque esta relación ya no le hace ningún bien." Quinn miró a Santana, "lo que menos debería importar ahora es cuán épico fue el amor de Brittany y Santana, y deberíamos enfocarnos en cómo apoyarlas cuando ambas tomen su decisión."

_~~~Q~S~~~_

Luego de su charla con Mike, los ánimos de la escritora disminuyeron considerablemente. Era bastante obvio que la mayoría de sus amigos se oponían a la posible separación de Brittany y Santana y no verían con buenos ojos las intenciones de Quinn por tener una relación con su tan querida _'mejor amiga'_.

Ahora, la rubia se sentía incómoda y fuera de lugar en aquel club al que habían asistido luego de la fiesta de inauguración. Sin duda, su comportamiento era apático, pero quizás eso se debía a que se sentía acosada por todas las miradas extrañas que parecían cazarla; en más de una ocasión había rechazado bebidas y se había negado a bailar con algún desconocido, esperando a que Santana se diera cuenta de su comportamiento y, así, se atreviera a sacarla a bailar. Sin embargo, esa esperanza se había extinguido gracias a la presencia de Mike, quien parecía estar al pendiente de cada movimiento que realizaba la morena.

"No parece divertirse," dijo una voz femenina con un ligero acento francés, la cual distrajo a Quinn de su conflicto interno y la obligó a levantar la mirada.

Los ojos de la rubia se toparon con la presencia de Chloë, quien se veía carente de aliento.

"Es sólo que me siento un poco aturdida por toda la gente y el volumen de la música." Dijo Quinn casi gritando.

La risa de Chloë fue casi inaudible a causa del bullicio y la música. "Habla como mi abuela, pero supongo que este no es el tipo de lugares que una escritora como usted suele frecuentar."

La rubia levantó una de sus perfectas cejas. "¿Y qué clase de lugares una escritora como yo podría frecuentar? Según tú, claro." Inquirió Quinn con un tono mordaz.

Chloë se encogió en hombros, "uno de esos cafés intelectuales donde se lee poesía y se ovaciona con chasquidos… yo qué sé."

Quinn dejó salir una risa forzada al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada con fastidio. "Eso es un cliché, es como si yo dijera que una bailarina como tú sólo frecuenta lugares como estos con el fin conquistar a una persona que está fuera de sus posibilidades."

La mirada celeste de Chloë adquirió un halo frío y distante. "Yo podría decir lo mismo de usted _Mademoiselle_ Fabray, pero la diferencia entre nosotras es que mis posibilidades son mucho más altas por el simple hecho de que yo no estoy confinada a la zona de amistad."

¿Zona de amistad? Quinn comenzó a reír divertida ante el hecho de que esa atractiva francesa se sentía tan amenazada como la propia escritora, sus celos eran más que aparentes y no había perdido el tiempo en hacerle saber a Quinn que estaba dispuesta a conquistar a su directora.

"Escucha _como-te-llames_," dijo la rubia con ironía, mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para que Chloë pudiera escucharla claramente, "conmigo aquí, tú no tienes posibilidades, ¿sabes por qué?" Quinn guardó silencio para generar expectativa, mientras que en sus labios se formaba una media sonrisa pretenciosa. "Porque Santana escucha cada cosa que yo digo, Santana seguirá cada consejo que yo le dé y créeme que ella ni siquiera te volteará a ver si yo le recomiendo que no lo haga. Así de grande es mi zona de amistad, así de grande es mi influencia en ella."

La rubia francesa guardó silencio por unos segundos, permitiéndole a Quinn disfrutar la presencia de su antigua yo, de la Quinn Fabray que solía amedrentar a la comunidad escolar de McKinley con su sola presencia. Sin embargo, en los labios de Chloë se formó una sonrisa burlona.

"Creo que me subestima _Mademoiselle_, usted será una gran influencia en la vida de San, pero habla como si tuviera poder sobre ella y yo creo que no es así."

Quinn torció un poco los labios ante el tono desafiante de aquella mujer. Sus ojos miraron hacia la pista de baile, buscando a Santana entre todo ese mar de gente, para luego buscar a Mike, quien estaba ocupado en un rincón apartado, platicando con una atractiva desconocida.

"Creo que tú eres la que me subestimas, conozco a Santana mucho mejor de lo que te puedes imaginar, en niveles en los que tú sólo puedes fantasear y te puedo asegurar, aquí y ahora, que no tienes oportunidad…" la escritora se puso de pie, para luego despojarse de su chaqueta a rayas, "es mejor que te hagas a la idea de que tu relación con San sólo será profesional."

Antes de que Chloë pudiese responder, Quinn se alejó con dirección a la pista de baile. Estaba determinada a marcar su territorio, a hacerle saber a esa petulante rubia que Santana sólo tendría ojos para ella, aún cuando eso significara arriesgar su amistad con el resto de sus antiguos amigos. No obstante, eso carecía de importancia en la mente de la escritora, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir sin su apoyo y la facilidad con la que se había distanciado de todos era prueba de ello.

Su mano derecha tomó con fuerza la muñeca de la morena, obligándola a darse la media vuelta para poder estar frente a frente. En un principio, Santana no pudo esconder su sorpresa, pero ésta inmediatamente fue reemplazada con una sonrisa cuando notó que era Quinn quien ahora clamaba por su atención.

"¿Por fin te dignas a bailar?" Cuestionó con presunción la latina.

"Estuve sentada en esa mesa como una total perdedora, esperando a que te dignaras a invitarme," Quinn miró con recelo a la chica con la que estaba su amiga segundos antes, "pero como siempre, todo lo tengo que hacer yo si quiero que las cosas resulten bien."

Santana negó con la cabeza, pero en sus labios había una gran sonrisa. "Después de que me sacaras de tu vida por más de dos años, no esperes algún tipo de consideración de mi parte, Q."

La rubia respiró profundamente, buscando el valor necesario para actuar. Sus manos encontraron su lugar en la cintura de su amiga y ese insignificante movimiento la obligó a desviar la mirada.

"Lamento haberte ignorado todos estos años," se disculpó por enésima vez Quinn mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Las manos de Santana recorrieron toda la longitud de los brazos de su compañera, erizando su tersa piel con ese efímero contacto, para finalmente descansar sobre sus hombros. "Aún me debes una explicación acerca del porqué lo hiciste," susurró la morena, dejando que Quinn marcara el paso de sus movimientos.

La música del club poseía un ritmo enérgico, pero ambas mujeres se movían con lentitud. Quinn se sentía hipnotizada por los movimientos de su amiga, sus manos podían sentir el sutil movimiento de sus caderas, haciéndole recordar aquella noche que compartieron hacía ya muchos años, pero que había quedado tatuada en su memoria.

"¿De verdad no te imaginas por qué lo hice? ¿No te parece obvio?" Los ojos de la escritora miraron con timidez a Santana.

"Brittany…" esa única palabra fue un murmullo lleno de culpabilidad. "Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, Q. Pero debes saber que nunca pensé que entre tú y yo pudiese haber algo más."

"Tampoco yo," confesó Quinn, para luego acercarse más al cuerpo de la otra mujer, "tú estabas tan embelesada con ella y yo, simplemente, me negaba a aceptar todos esos extraños sentimientos que iban en contra de todo lo que yo creía." La rubia suspiró con dificultad, "y luego te casaste con ella."

"Creí que eso era lo que quería." Los brazos de Santana rodearon el cuello de su amiga, con el fin de poder esconder su rostro en ese pequeño espació que unía su hombro con su cuello. "Ahora no estoy tan segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta."

La escritora cerró los ojos inconscientemente, aspirando con reverencia el aroma que emanaba del cabello de su compañera. "¿Te das cuenta que nuestras conversaciones más íntimas siempre las hacemos cuando estamos bailando?" Susurró Quinn con la intención de que ese tema de conversación quedara pendiente para otra ocasión.

"Es cuando somos más sinceras," respondió Santana cerca del oído de Quinn.

Ambas mujeres siguieron bailando en silencio por algunos minutos más, pero Quinn estaba perdiendo el control, no podía contenerse un minuto más…

"No creo que sea buena idea que vivamos juntas, San."

La latina se alejó súbitamente de su amiga cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. "¿A qué viene eso? Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo."

La mano izquierda de Quinn permaneció en la cintura de Santana, para evitar que se alejara, mientas que con la derecha acariciaba su suave cabello negro. "Ya tienes una idea de por qué no puedo. Es difícil mantener el control cuando estoy contigo…"

Quinn no lo vio venir, no pudo prever cuál sería la reacción de su amiga, pero antes de que su mente pudiera pensar en algo, sus labios experimentaron un añorado beso, un beso con el que había soñado durante los últimos diez años. La rubia nunca se imaginó que Santana fuera capaz de besar de forma tan inocente y casta, y antes de que esa pequeña caricia pudiera transformarse en algo más, la morena se alejó, sólo para poder descansar su frente sobre la de Quinn.

"Debo confesar que quería hacer eso desde que te vi esa noche en el _Grand Palais_," susurró Santana con timidez.

Los párpados de Quinn se sentían pesados y sus labios experimentaban un agradable cosquilleo; su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza gracias a esa confesión y, por primera vez, la escritora se quedó sin palabras. No sabía cómo responder verbalmente, por lo que acercó su rostro una vez más al de Santana y, olvidando todas sus dudas, se fundió en un segundo beso que la dejó sin aliento.


	7. Possessive Nature

**N/A. **Muy bien, no tengo mucho qué decir, sólo que agradezco todos sus comentarios y que sigan leyendo este FF. No saben cuánto aprecio su apoyo.

**N/A 2. **¿Ya vieron el video de The Killers con Di protagonizando a Brandon Flowers? Sólo tengo una palabra para ello: WOW (lo siento, no pude evitarlo, no puedo superar el video). Habiendo dicho esto, disfruten el capítulo…

**Possessive Nature**

Lucy estaba totalmente erguida en su asiento sin parpadear, no había palabras que pudieran describir lo que sentía. No se sentía molesta por lo que acababa de escuchar, en sí, la historia que le relataba Quinn era romántica, aún cuando se tratara de una historia que tenía a la infidelidad como la esencial protagonista.

"Ya me imagino que pasó después," musitó la fotógrafa.

Quinn comenzó a reír. "Esa noche no pasó nada más."

La morena volvió su rostro hacia la anciana, "¿es en serio?" La mujer parecía realmente sorprendida por esa confesión, su rostro la delataba. "Por lo que escuché, entre ustedes dos había una gran tensión, tú prácticamente le dijiste que estabas enamorada de ella."

En el rostro de la escritora se formó una sonrisa que rejuveneció su rostro, Lucy pudo observar que sus ojos adquirían un brío soñador, algo que nunca había visto hasta ese momento.

"Créeme que yo tenía todas las intenciones de aceptar cualquier cosa que Santana me hubiere ofrecido esa noche," Quinn bajó la mirada, se notaba tímida, como si fuese una adolescente confesando su primer beso. "Yo no sabía qué esperar, no tenía idea que iba a suceder esa noche, pero San…" la mujer suspiró con añoranza, "San no quería apresurar las cosas."

"Debo serte sincera, eso es muy romántico y frustrante…" Lucy comenzó a reír, "muy frustrante."

Los ojos de Quinn se distanciaron a causa del bombardeo de recuerdos que asaltaban su mente, recuerdos tan palpables que su cuerpo aún podía experimentar el nerviosismo que la invadió aquella noche, recuerdos que le erizaban la piel, que aún provocaban ese agradable cosquilleo… sus ojos se cerraron al recordar esos primeros lánguidos besos y unas cálidas y curiosas manos.

Su cuerpo y su mente se desconectaron de la realidad, era como si su alma regresara tiempo atrás, a aquella habitación en Montmartre, a su verdadero hogar, a los brazos de Santana, a aquellos tiempos donde no había preocupaciones y los planes parecían ser tan posibles, donde Quinn y Santana serían siempre jóvenes.

Había ocasiones en los que era difícil recordar a su amante, Quinn temía olvidar los detalles que caracterizaban a Santana, temía olvidar la chusca personalidad que siempre intentaba esconder, pero que siempre salía a relucir cuando estaban a solas; temía olvidar cómo sonaba su voz cuando cantaba en la ducha; temía olvidar esa peculiar sonrisa que sólo le reservaba a Quinn cuando despertaba en las mañanas.

Con el paso de los años, la escritora fue desarrollando un pánico hacia el envejecimiento, el cual no se debía al deterioro de su cuerpo o a la pérdida de su belleza, sino a que, con el paso del tiempo, sentía que se alejaba de la memoria de Santana y de todos esos momentos que compartieron, momentos que representaron la mejor parte de su vida.

"¿Estás bien Quinn?" Preguntó Lucy con preocupación cuando su compañera de viaje se distanció.

La anciana abrió los ojos con pereza, "sí."

"¿Estás segura?"

Quinn miró a la otra mujer con reverencia, esperando ver en Lucy al fantasma de Santana, pero la apariencia de la morena le reafirmaba que ya habían transcurrido cincuenta largos años.

La escritora sonrió con debilidad, "estoy segura, es sólo que esta es la primera vez que recuerdo tan vívidamente lo que pasó entre tu madre y yo. No te voy a mentir, es algo abrumador pero agradable."

Lucy observó a Quinn detenidamente por unos segundos, había algo en esa mujer que le tranquilizaba, algo que le hacía sentir confianza, dos cosas que, en algún momento de su vida, sólo las había experimentado con su propia mamá… pero, en cierta forma, durante los primeros seis meses de su existencia, Quinn Fabray estuvo ahí, fue la compañera de su madre lo cual la convertía en parte de su familia.

"Creo que ya descansamos lo suficiente, ¿no crees?" Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa en los labios.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza para luego ponerse de pie lentamente. "Es hora de ir a la siguiente parada."

"Espero que te refieras a ese dichoso departamento en Montmartre."

"Aún no, primero quiero ir al cementerio de Montparnasse," respondió la anciana sin darle importancia al asunto.

"¿Al cementerio?" Inquirió Lucy al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Una incómoda sensación la invadió, pues no se sentía lista para visitar el nicho en el que descansaba su madre. "No creo poder…"

"Santana no está ahí," interrumpió Quinn cuando se percató del titubeo de la morena, "además, no me refería a visitar el cementerio en sí, era sólo una referencia, quiero ir a la calle Emile Richard, los fines de semana es un encantador lugar, ya verás por qué."

"Oh…" la fotógrafa dejó escapar un suspiro del cual no tenía consciencia. "Supongo que en algún momento me llevarás al lugar en donde se encuentra."

Quinn se detuvo cerca de la puerta principal de la academia, para luego volver su rostro hacia la otra mujer. "No, no tengo intención de hacerlo," confesó la escritora encogiéndose en hombros, "cuando termine de relatar esta historia, tú decidirás si quieres o no visitar el lugar en donde se encuentra tu madre." Quinn comenzó a reír de forma misteriosa, "ese es un viaje que deberás hacer sola en caso de que quieras saber donde está Santana."

Lucy caminó hacia la otra mujer, con el objetivo de abrir la puerta de cristal. "¿Te han dicho que eres una mujer sumamente críptica?"

La anciana sonrió con presunción. "¿Qué te puedo decir? Fui una escritora profesional, soy experta en crear misterio e infundir suspenso."

"Querrás decir intriga."

"Soy culpable de dicho talento…"

_~~~Q~S~~~_

Quinn fue ganando consciencia poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue despabilando y sus ojos se entreabrieron con pereza. Se sentía un tanto desorientada, por lo que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, trató de acordarse de los eventos de la noche anterior y cuando al fin pudo recordar todos esos besos que compartió con la mujer que ahora le daba la espalada, no pudo evitar sonreír para luego hundir su rostro en su salvaje cabellera negra. El aroma que emanaba de ella era una agradable mezcla de esencias que oscilaba entre la vainilla, la canela y algo más que Quinn no podía identificar, un aroma que sólo podía describir como Santana.

La rubia inhaló profundamente aquel perfume, provocando que el brazo que envolvía a la otra mujer apretara el abrazo, logrando así que sus cuerpos se acercaran aún más.

"¿Acaso me estás olfateando?" La voz de Santana poseía un tono grave y rasposo, aún somnoliento y Quinn no pudo evitar pensar que esa voz era totalmente sensual y no le molestaría despertar todos los días escuchándola.

"Olfatear suena impropio, más bien, estoy respirando tu aroma." La escritora se permitió disfrutar de la suave sensación de ese cabello en su rostro. "Hueles bien," susurró finalmente la mujer.

Santana entrelazó sus dedos con los de la escritora, para luego llevar su mano hacia sus labios con la intención de besar cada yema. Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad, ya que esas insignificantes caricias hacían que su cuerpo se erizara por completo.

"Es agradable despertar así, contigo abrazándome," confesó la morena mediante un susurro.

Quinn depositó un pequeño beso sobre el omóplato de Santana. "¿Cuál es el plan de hoy?"

La latina giró su cuerpo para poder mirar a su amante, quien se percató de cuán joven se veía el rostro de la morena sin el maquillaje, pero aún así, sus ojos cafés resaltaban. Quinn acomodó un travieso mechón de cabello tras la oreja de Santana para luego acariciar su tibia mejilla. Tenerla así de cerca aún le parecía difícil de creer, le parecía un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

La mano izquierda de la morena se deslizó por debajo de la playera de algodón de Quinn, acarició su piel con lentitud provocando una ola de sensaciones en ella. "Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir de compras, necesitamos decorar el departamento; además tus cosas llegarán pronto de Inglaterra y puedo imaginar que la mayoría de esas cosas serán libros, así que podríamos ir en busca de libreros, un escritorio y una cama para tu habitación."

La rubia enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas. "¿Para qué quiero una cama si ya tenemos una?"

Santana dejó escapar una ahogada risa. "¿Con que tenemos, eh?"

"A menos que esto haya sido temporal y no quieras compartir la cama conmigo." Quinn se mordió el labio inferior. Una sensación de decepción invadió su cuerpo al pensar que su amante estaba teniendo dudas acerca de esta nueva relación.

La latina detectó la incertidumbre de la que era presa la otra mujer, por lo que eliminó la distancia que aún separaba a sus rostros para poder besar con lentitud a la escritora. El beso fue tranquilo, casi inocente pero perfecto, la sincronía que compartían era novedosa y excitante, pero ninguna de las dos quiso apresurar la caricia. Sin embargo, el beso tenía la intención de asegurarle a Quinn que todo estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse o temer por nada, así que al cabo de unos segundos, Santana se alejó, miró con detenimiento a su amiga y se permitió esbozar una honesta sonrisa.

"No hay nada más que quiera en este momento que compartir esta cama contigo." La morena besó la punta de la nariz de Quinn de forma juguetona, "Pero de todas formas tenemos que comprar muchas cosas, nos espera un largo día y quisiera desayunar porque muero de hambre."

La rubia sonrió con tranquilidad pero no se movió de su lugar, en vez de eso, volvió a unir sus labios con los de Santana, ahora que tenía la libertad de probar esa sensual boca, sería imposible no dejar de hacerlo, sería imposible no ahogarse en la sensación, en el sabor. Quinn aún recordaba aquellos besos que compartieron esa primera noche hacía ya tantos años y, comparándolos con éstos últimos, era sencillo darse cuenta que había algo diferente, no había desesperación, celos o soledad. No, estos besos estaban llenos de curiosidad, de una inocente pasión y añoranza; sabían a promesas.

Quinn no estaba segura de si esas promesas serían cumplidas eventualmente porque, para empezar, no sabía qué era lo que Santana sentía exactamente por ella, dudaba que estuviera enamorada. Quizás esto era sólo una mera aventura que compensaba su soledad, quizás era una forma de castigar a Brittany por su falta de atención. No obstante, esta vez, Quinn no huiría de sus propios sentimientos, se quedaría para pelear por lo que quería y Quinn Fabray siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

Sería complicado, porque en algún momento la latina tendría que cruzar un océano para regresar a su casa y la distancia complicaría su comunicación. Así que el primer objetivo era volver ese departamento un hogar, era encontrar algo que obligara a Santana a regresar, a quedarse de forma definitiva.

"Realmente no quisiera levantarme," susurró Quinn luego de besar el labio inferior de su amante y acariciar con la punta de su nariz la de Santana. "Pero si tienes tanta hambre podría cocinar algo."

"Eso me encantaría, pero es domingo y quisiera ir a un restaurante en Montparnasse." La morena esbozó una traviesa sonrisa, "además, no hay nada en el refrigerador."

"No sé de dónde heredaste esa poca habilidad para cocinar si Maribel y Alma son unas excelentes cocineras," argumentó Quinn al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada con fingida exasperación.

"¡Soy una buena cocinera!" Exclamó Santana para luego golpear ligeramente el trasero de la rubia, quien se escandalizó y abrió los ojos de par en par. "Sólo que no tengo tiempo de hacerlo."

"¿Acaso acabas de golpearme en el trasero?" Inquirió Quinn con sorpresa mientras miraba como su amante se levantaba de la cama.

Santana sonrió lascivamente para luego guiñar un ojo. "No puedes culparme, Q. Tienes un lindo trasero."

Las mejillas de la rubia adquirieron un acentuado rubor, aún no se acostumbraba a esta juguetona parte de Santana, pero debía admitir que se sentía sumamente complacida por ese halago.

_~~~Q~S~~~_

"Cuando dije que iríamos de compras, me refería a una linda tienda departamental, con uno o dos vendedores que siguieran cada uno de nuestros pasos y en donde aceptaran tarjetas de crédito. No a una polvorienta tienda de segunda mano con precios absurdamente altos," dijo Santana mientras miraba un ridículo reloj en forma de gato.

"Vamos San, no es tan malo, mira esto," Quinn se acercó a su amante para mostrarle una hermosa lámpara de cobre con un vitral como cubierta. "Se verá extraordinaria en la habitación, ¿no crees?"

La morena examinó el objeto con detenimiento, "supongo que entre toda esta basura habrá algo que valga la pena."

Quinn golpeó suavemente a la otra mujer con su codo. "No seas grosera, Santana."

Sin embargo, antes de que la latina pudiera replicar, la encargada de la tienda apareció tras el mostrador que se situaba al fondo del lugar. "_Oh, désolé, ce que puis-je faire pour vous?_"

Santana se inclinó hacia su acompañante para susurrar, "si así lucen todas las anticuarias, creo que comenzaré a visitar más tiendas como esta."

La encargada de la tienda, una joven mujer de cabello castaño claro y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, dejó escapar una jovial risa. "Bueno, _Mademoiselle_, si todos nuestros clientes lucieran como usted, créame que mi trabajo sería mucho más placentero."

Quinn frunció el ceño con molestia al notar que esa chica le coqueteaba abiertamente a su amante y, al parecer, Santana no le era indiferente; es más, su comportamiento se había vuelto cínico, pero ¿qué esperada Quinn? A la morena le fascinaba la atención y más cuando se trataba de una atractiva mujer como la que ahora la miraba de arriba abajo sin disimulo alguno.

"Quizás deberíamos seguir buscando, estoy segura que por aquí hay otras tiendas similares," susurró la rubia luego de tomar el brazo de la morena para captar su atención.

Santana la miró con confusión pero unos segundos más tarde, en sus labios se formó una cínica sonrisa. "Pero, Q, la tienda te encantó, tú misma lo dijiste, además esta lámpara te ha gustado y estoy segura que aquí podremos encontrar un escritorio y tus libreros."

"En el piso de arriba tengo unos muebles estilo _vintage_ que les pueden agradar. Yo misma los he restaurado y les puedo asegurar que la calidad es insuperable." Añadió rápidamente la castaña con profesionalismo.

Quinn no se tomó la molestia de mirar a la encargada, su mirada se enfocó en Santana, tratando de comunicarle que no se sentía a gusto con la presencia de esa mujer, pero la morena la miró con una falsa inocencia. "Veamos lo que tiene y si no te decides, seguiremos buscando."

"De acuerdo," dijo entre dientes la escritora al mismo tiempo que giraba los ojos con fastidio.

"_¡Excellent!_" El rostro de la castaña se iluminó por completo, "por favor, síganme."

Santana tomó con suavidad la mano de la rubia, obligándola a seguir a la encargada. Sus ojos cafés parecían tímidos, pero no perdían su travieso brío, era obvio que algo tramaba pero Quinn no podía enfocarse en nada más que en la excesiva atención que la francesa le ofrecía a su chica.

_Su chica_…

La escritora se tuvo que morder el labio para evitar esbozar una torpe sonrisa. Realmente le gustaba como sonaba eso en su cabeza.

"Por cierto, me llamo Juliette," dijo la castaña mientras todas subían las escaleras.

"Yo soy Santana y mi atractiva compañera es Quinn." Respondió la morena con cortesía.

"Santana," Juliette pronunció el nombre con lentitud, como si saboreara cada sílaba, "un lindo nombre para una linda chica."

Quinn, pasmada por el atrevimiento de la mujer, abrió la boca con sorpresa. ¿Acaso esta tal Juliette iba en serio? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que esa _'linda chica'_ iba acompañada de alguien que obviamente no era solamente su amiga?

La rubia gruñó silenciosamente y el único pensamiento en su mente era que comenzaba a odiar a las mujeres francesas.

El segundo piso de la tienda era un amplio espacio que funcionaba como taller, había todo tipo de instrumentos de trabajo, pintura en anaqueles y otros productos que se usaban para la restauración. Los muebles estaban perfectamente acomodados en la pared y variaban en estilo, color y forma; había de todo, desde mesas, sillas y sillones, hasta libreros y escritorios en perfecto estado.

Santana soltó la mano de Quinn, pues la curiosidad la asaltó cuando notó que en medio del lugar había un viejo y descolorido escritorio. "¿Todo esto de aquí lucía así?"

Juliette se colocó junto a la morena, su mano derecha acarició la superficie del mueble con cuidado. "No, en realidad este escritorio en particular lo compré en muy mal estado. Será todo un desafío dejarlo como nuevo pero valdrá la pena, después de todo no es fácil encontrar un mueble del siglo XVIII."

La rubia se alejó de las otras dos mujeres cuando la castaña comenzó a explicar los métodos de restauración que utilizaba. '_Más gay no puede ser esa chica'_ pensó Quinn mientras miraba los muebles. Debía admitir que el trabajo era excelente y cada uno de los libreros que captó su atención poseía un estilo singular. No obstante, lo que de verdad la dejó sin aliento, fue un pequeño escritorio que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, la madera era de un hermoso caoba, las aldabas de los dos cajones que se encontraban justo debajo eran de un color ocre opaco que combinaba a la perfección con la superficie de mármol.

"Tienes un excelente gusto."

Quinn se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de la encargada de la tienda y, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la mujer, notó que ésta tenía la mirada puesta en Santana. El comentario en doble sentido hizo que la rubia se mordiera la parte interna de la mejilla, pues ahora le era bastante claro que Juliette sí era consciente de que la morena no era una mujer en libertad.

La escritora bufó una ahogada risa irónica. Si esta mujer supiera que Santana ya tenía las manos llenas por las dos relaciones que mantenía, ni siquiera consideraría coquetearle, ¿cierto?

"¿Cuánto por este escritorio?" Preguntó Quinn de forma cortante.

Los ojos verdes de la castaña examinaron el exquisito mueble, "cuatrocientos euros."

La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par. Quizás Santana tenía razón y lo mejor era ir a una tienda departamental con precios más accesibles…

"¿Considerarías ignorar la tarifa de transporte a cambio de todo lo que te compremos hoy?" Inquirió Santana, quien estaba sentada en un amplio sillón color ladrillo que parecía sumamente cómodo. "Me gusta este sillón," añadió mientras sus manos acariciaban la superficie de los asientos.

Juliette reflexionó por un instante. "Depende de qué es lo que vayan a comprar."

"San, quizás deberíamos discutir esto."

"Uh… mi sillón no está a discusión, Q." La morena se puso de pie para luego caminar hacia su amante, "y el escritorio te encanta, lo veo en tu rostro. Además es muy tu estilo, sin mencionar que esos dos libreros combinan con el departamento y obvio, la lámpara también la compraremos." Santana se volvió hacia la francesa, "¿cuánto suma todo eso?"

La castaña sonrió complacida. "Lo suficiente para que no te incluya la tarifa de transporte."

"Genial, ¿aceptas tarjeta?"

_~~~Q~S~~~_

Los fines de semana, la calle Emile Richard se convertía en un mercado al aire libre, en donde se podían encontrar todo tipo de productos, comida, ropa y muebles, entre otras cosas. El bullicio de la calle escondía muy bien el silencio que había surgido entre Quinn y Santana una vez que abandonaron la tienda de antigüedades.

"Estás molesta," aseguró la latina cuando ya no soportó la indiferencia de la escritora.

"¿Qué te hizo suponer eso, Einstein?" Inquirió con sarcasmo Quinn, "¿el que hayas tomado una decisión sin tomarme en cuenta o el que hayas coqueteado descaradamente con _Juliette_?" Aquel nombre fue pronunciado con desdén.

"Con que estás celosa," dijo Santana como si el asunto no tuviera relevancia.

La rubia se paró en seco, volviéndose hacia la latina con desesperación. "¿Celosa? ¡Coqueteaste con una mujer enfrente de mí y, para colmo, ni siquiera me tomaste en cuenta cuando decidiste gastar dos mil euros en una polvosa tienda de segunda mano!"

Algunas personas que caminaban cerca de ellas, las miraron con desaprobación por el escándalo que hacía la escritora. Sin embargo, Santana no se inmutó, no parecía importarle que Quinn le gritara en medio de la calle; su rostro denotaba serenidad y comprensión.

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora que ya te desahogaste?" Preguntó con tranquilidad la morena.

"¡Ugh!" Fue lo único que exclamó Quinn al mismo tiempo que levantaba las manos con impotencia. "¡Eres desesperante!"

"¡Espera, Q!" Santana tomó el brazo de la otra mujer cuando ésta comenzó a caminar sin dirección alguna. "¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal!"

La morena guió a su compañera hacia una solitaria esquina, fuera de los curiosos ojos de los desconocidos.

"No quiero que lo sientas, Santana. Lo único que te pido es un poco de consideración." Dijo la escritora con un poco más de tranquilidad, "no quiero que me trates como… como…" Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad, "como si yo fuera una de esas amantes que sólo están en una relación por conveniencia."

"Esa nunca fue mi intención," la latina tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos para obligarla a verla a los ojos. "Yo solamente quise darte un regalo. Las cosas que viste en esa tienda realmente te gustaron, cuando viste los libreros sonreíste porque era lo que buscabas y, Dios, debiste ver tu rostro cuando tus ojos se posaron sobre ese escritorio." Santana sonrió tímidamente, "nunca sentí celos por un objeto hasta ese momento."

La escritora se aferró en la chaqueta de cuero negro de su amante para poder acercar aún más sus cuerpos. "Eso no explica por qué le coqueteaste a esa chica."

Santana dejó escapar una ahogada risa, para luego descansar su frente sobre la de Quinn. "Mi plan era conseguir un descuento, pero cuando vi su trabajo me arrepentí porque habría sido injusto y mejor decidí negociar el transporte." La morena besó con ternura la nariz de su compañera. "Además, ella no es mi tipo."

"Con qué eso era lo que tramabas."

La latina se alejó un poco para poder ver mejor a su amante. "¿Te diste cuenta?"

"Eso creo," confesó la escritora un tanto avergonzada, "pero los celos me cegaron cuando _ella_ descaradamente te coqueteó y tú no parecías molesta por ese comportamiento."

"Entonces admites que estabas celosa." Santana esbozó una media sonrisa que resultaba presumida.

"¡¿Cómo quieres que no me sienta así cuando tienes una fila de chicas babeando por ti?!"

"Sólo es una, Q, y no es como que la vuelva a ver. Sabes que me deprimen las tiendas de segunda mano, me recuerdan al piso que compartí con Rachel y Kurt." Dijo Santana mientras desviaba la mirada con hastío.

"Te encantó vivir con ellos, no lo niegues," Quinn se permitió sonreír con diversión, a veces Santana se seguía comportando como una niña mimada. "Pero volviendo al punto, no sólo se trata de Juliette, ¿qué me dices de Chloë?"

"¿Qué hay con ella?" Cuestionó la morena con honesta confusión.

La mirada de Quinn fue mordaz, ¿acaso Santana no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de esa odiosa rubia?

"Tú le gustas," dijo súbitamente la escritora, casi con agresividad.

Santana frunció el ceño, pero un instante después se encogió en hombros. "No me había dado cuenta, pero es bueno saberlo, debo mantener mi distancia con ella, no quisiera dejarla ir, Chloë es una muy buena maestra."

El rostro de Quinn se suavizó al escuchar esas palabras, por lo que decidió rodear la cintura de la otra mujer con sus brazos. "¿De verdad no te percataste de sus intenciones?"

"Creí que sólo era amable," Santana colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Quinn, "además, justo ahora tengo los ojos puestos en alguien más."

"¿Ah sí?" Preguntó sugestivamente la escritora mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el de la latina. "¿Alguien que valga la pena?"

"Cómo no tienes idea," Santana depositó un beso sobre la mejilla derecha de Quinn. "Ella es una mujer inteligente," un segundo beso fue colocado en la otra mejilla, "elocuente," en la nariz, "es una increíble escritora," en la barbilla, "y es extraordinariamente atractiva." El último beso encontró su lugar en los labios de la rubia.

"Suena como una mujer excepcional," murmuró Quinn con los ojos cerrados y una tierna sonrisa en su boca.

"Lo es y lo mejor de todo es que es toda mía."

La rubia apretó el abrazo del que era presa su amante. "Suena como una persona con mucha suerte."

"No," Santana rodeó el cuello de Quinn con ambos brazos, "yo soy la que tiene suerte de tenerla."

Los labios de las dos jóvenes mujeres se unieron en un apasionado beso que pudo haber hecho ruborizar a cualquier persona que las hubiera visto en ese momento. Las manos de la morena se enredaron en el rubio cabello de su amante, urgiéndola por más, obligándola a acercarse aún cuando ya era imposible. Por su parte, las manos de la escritora se aferraron a la cadera de la latina, señalándole un sensual compás que solamente alimentaba su excitación y, sin ser consciente de sus propios movimientos, esas mismas dos manos iniciaron su descenso, hasta que se posaron sobre el trasero de Santana.

"Me estás manoseando a plena luz del día." La morena jadeaba acalorada y, a pesar de su bronceado natural, sus mejillas presumían un acentuado rubor.

La rubia mordió el labio inferior de su atractiva amante, ganándose un sensual gemido que deseaba escuchar una y otra vez. "No me importa porque tengo toda la libertad hacerlo."

La otra mujer inhaló con dificultad. "Alguien puede vernos."

"Pues entonces es su día de suerte," murmuró la escritora antes de volver a besar a su amante, esta vez con un poco más de lentitud y sin dejar de sonreír.

Las públicas y pasionales expresiones de cariño nunca fueron del agrado de Quinn Fabray, las consideraba impropias y, hasta cierto punto, de mal gusto. Solía pensar que ese tipo de comportamientos debían ser compartidos en privado, pero Santana López le hacía olvidar todas su anteriores creencias, le hacía olvidar que había un mundo a su alrededor que bien podía juzgarla. Santana López le hacía querer mostrarle a ese mundo que estaba orgullosa de poseerla, no sólo como amiga y confidente, sino como su amante, como su mujer, como su todo. Sin duda esa idea resultaba ser posesiva, pero, finalmente, Quinn no podía cambiar totalmente se propia naturaleza.


End file.
